The Hunter and the Haunted
by pandoraandbeast
Summary: Naraku is irresistible drawn to Kikyou and she is about to discover why...


Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » **The Hunter and the Haunted** Author: Silent Huntress

Rated: M - English - Romance/Suspense - Kikyou & Naraku - Reviews: 84 - Updated: 11-26-10 - Published: 06-16-06 - id:2994068

**Author**: If you don't like the story go away. If you like the idea then _please read_, and _please review_, **THANK YOU!** I'll appreciate it, and world peace. (ehem)

**Warning**: Lemon, violence, languages etc. Don't waste your time flaming. Inoffensive criticisms are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: Everybody knows who owns Inuyasha. I only own the plot. Don't sue hehe!

Enjoy reading!

**First Scroll**

**The haunted**

She begged him desperately, her naked body sweaty, her body aroused from his touches…

"Please…please take me…." she pleaded in between her moans. As he continued torturing her.

He smirked as he looked at his prey. His thrusting getting slower and slower to prevent her from getting into her peak, she arched her hips more to meet his but he held her hips in place.

"What? Say it again." he whispered, licking her ears as he continued his slow rhythmic movements, reaching deep inside her. She moaned, her hands clenched at the ruffled bed sheets to anchor her. She pleaded once more.

"Take me…please…" she pleaded hoarsely, insanely.

"I can't hear you, say it louder." he commanded amused at the reactions he's witnessing. She can't take it anymore, she screamed at her strenuous breathing.

"Take…me…please…ahg…please!" he smirked at her reactions and started thrusting faster, rocking as she held on to his back.

"If you say so. Bitch!" he pulled her hair back, making her neck arched as he continued his movements, faster and faster. He smirked as he heard her scream of pain.

"I'll meet you in hell…" he roared deep, before burying his fangs into her neck. The woman gasp at the pain he inflicted her. Her body trembled in fear as he sucked her blood dry, scratching his back and struggling, but despite all these he wasn't move, he continued draining her. He would send her to hell. His crimson eyes derisively laughing at his prey.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" her ear-piercing shriek was the only thing she heard before she died frightened at

the monster above her.

….

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" she screamed. Her whole body sweaty, trembling in fear as she struggled in her bed.

Her eyes shot open, sat up bullet fast, breathing hoarsely her eyes wide, her face shocked at her dreams, her heart thumping hysterically. Her head turned abruptly to the door as it opened and her eyes squinted as the light invaded her room. Her friend entered, with worried face.

"Kikyou, my dear what happened?" she hurriedly sat beside her friend. Kikyou wrapped her arms around her friend, tears started falling. Her friend patted her back to calm her.

"Ssshhh...Don't worry it's just a dream." she continued comforting her friend.

"Oh Sango, I was terrified by her scream. And that, there is a…oh" she continued crying still shaking and shocked. Sango released her but she reached for her hands and wrapped it with hers.

"It's okay, you can tell me later."

"No, Sango, I saw her and…"

"Who's _her_ are you talking about?"

"I do not know it is a woman, he killed her, he is a hideous monster!"

"Who? Kikyou tell me who is it? Who did you see?"

"I do not know, it was a complete darkness I cannot see his face, but one thing is for sure Sango he is a monster, a demon. He killed her screaming and I can sense her fears." she started crying again, and embraced her again.

"It's okay, it's only a dream, now calm down Kikyou." She released her friend once more and patted her back.

"Okay I'll sleep here, fret no more, it's only a dream trust me. And besides it's _your 20th_ _birthday_ today, so you need a rest, we have plans tomorrow, remember, now go to sleep. Worry no more okay?" She smiled at her warmly, comforting her. Kikyou smiled back at her drying her tears with her slim fingers.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Sango."

"Now that's my girl, now let's sleep now, it's already 3 a.m., we need some beauty rest." she yawned before placing herself on Kikyou's bed. Kikyou smiled and lay beside her friend, covering both of them by her large duvet. Still staring at the ceiling thinking about her dream, the hell she would want to forget it, she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

…..

His eyes were shadowed by his thick dark eyes glasses, his long black coat swinging behind him as he continued walking in the dark empty streets of Tokyo.

Haughtiness and power in his every action, he surveyed his surroundings enjoying the scent of the damp night. Finally he arrived at his homeland. Many things have changed. He smirked at the thought of the _things he could do_ in this new world.

He stopped in front at the château-like mansion and rang the door bell, after a moment the door opened, a surprised servant greeted him.

"Welcome back my lord." he bowed in before of his master.

….

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late, my boss is going to kill me!" she jumped out of her bed. Sango made a noise upon her worried scream, but did not flinch in her sleep.

She went to the bathroom took a shower, dressed quickly, before grabbing her bag and her _spectacles_, she did not bother to take breakfast, she hurried outside and call for the taxi, still combing her hair.

"Ma'am, where are we heading?"

"Oh, at the Taisho Building, make it fast please." she said still arranging herself. She is putting her lipstick when the taxi started moving, making it hard for her to concentrate on what she is doing.

She finally arrived at her destination. She hurried in the elevator and pressed 31th floor, still counting at her watch.

"Shit oh shit oh shit. I'm late!" she whispered loudly, the people aboard with her in the elevator were looking at her.

Ting! She runs to her boss' office, she halted, checked herself before opening the door knob.

"You are late." said his boss calmly, facing the glass window overseeing the city outside before turning around to wait for her response. Her head was bowed.

"Ssorry…sir…I promise it won't happen again."

"You are in this job for only a week and you are always late. Make sure this is going to be your last, but I won't count on it." He stepped closer to her. His beautiful face observing her from head to toe. She blushed upon seeing his gorgeous boss' face skimming on her.

"As my secretary, you should always he presentable." He reached for her loose hair and tucked it behind her ears.

"Check yourself in the mirror." he reached for her lips and brushed the corner of it, she flinched when his warm hands made contact with her lips. He put his hands inside his pocket and walks to his table. She is blushing, furiously thinking his actions prove that he has a crush on her _too_.

"Hai, Sir Taisho"

"Call me Sesshoumaru, as my secretary I want you to use it."

She went to the rest room and was so embarrassed to see some smudges of lipstick on the corner of her lips.

"Oh, damn it, why does it have to happen in front of my boss." '_And to think he_ _is_ _interested in me'_ she looks at the mirror.

She is wearing spectacles, her hair in a loose bun, her dress unmatched and loosely hanging in her body. Great! Just Great!

"What am I thinking?" she sighed.

Kikyou has developed a crush on her boss since she worked there. Who wouldn't develop a crush on him? He is just irresistible, gorgeous, and handsome. He possessed all the characteristics a woman was looking for in a guy. She arranged herself before walking out towards her desk.

Sesshoumaru, leaning on his door frame, observed her, watching her as she flips all the papers in her desk scratching her head in such a mess.

Yes she is funny, and innocent, naïve but she is also intelligent and matured. Very different from all the girls he knows, who would always want to get his attention, even his ex-secretary. Kikyou is for a change. She intrigued him, but not enough to make him interested at her. His taste was far from what she is.

He noticed something different in her eyes and was attracted by it but that's it, she was nothing more but his secretary, he sighed before entering his office, a click of the door was heard before she looked at it, oblivious of what Sesshoumaru is doing earlier.

….

He rested in his bed, he doesn't like sleeping in coffins. Vampires could sleep anywhere, even under the soil, as long as the sun doesn't reach them. Naraku was different, he preferred a comfortable bed. He doesn't have to worry about the sun for his servants are attending to his needs. They knew what creature he is and they secreted it, making money is not easy and even if they would tell his identity they would be killed by him in no time. From generations to generations his secrets were kept by them, remaining _loyal_ to his kind.

This night he is going explore the world, the night in Tokyo, the people, the women waiting for him. Their scent, their blood. Yes, he would consume them, for his own enjoyment, he would be their god. He would make them feel his power over them, filthy humans, food for vampires, toys for his entertainment. Humans, it interests him, they are beautiful creatures, mortal lives fascinate him. He hates and loves them. How ironic, he indulged at the idea.

"Living mortals wait till I wake up."

…..

Kikyou stretched her arms and yawn, she looked at the digital clock on her desk, it says 8:00 a.m. she sighed, she had spent the whole day working, it was her birthday and what did she do? She worked her butt off until 8:00. She sighed again. She jumped as her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Kikyou, hurry home I have a surprise for you, hurry up hurry up and go home." It was Sango on the other line.

"Sango you know I'm at work, my boss said we will have overtime this night so sorry for me. We can just celebrate _my birthday_ tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Oh Kikyou, tell your boss you have a head ache or something."

"I can't Sango, I was late this morning and I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Oh come on Kikyou, I'll wait for you here so hurry up! Bye bye take care."

"But…" the line was cut of by a dial tone.

"So, it's your birthday today." she heard her boss' voice.

She glanced up to see him standing behind her. "Sir!" she stood up. She didn't know how long he has been standing there. Dear he is freaking her out.

"I heard your little conversation. I suggest you go now." he headed back to his office.

"Sir? But you said…."

"Consider that as my birthday gift to you."

"Thank you sir." His door shut close.

She sigh "He didn't even greet me. Oh well good night sir." she prepared herself for the night.

to be continued…..

**A/N**: Kikyou here is like a simple girl, geeky you know what I mean, but of course like any other movie she will have a make over. and things like that. tsuk…whehehe.

**Disclaimer:** You know who owns Inuyasha. I just own the plot.

**Warning**: Hazardous for the flamers. Go away if you didn't like it. You have been warned rated based on the content.

**Read and review, enjoy reading! Arrigato!**

**Second Scroll**

**The hunter**

"Kikyou! You made it!" She embraced her friend upon entering their apartment.

"What did your boss say? I knew he would believe you."

"No, Sango he heard our phone conversation, thanks to you." she pretended to be annoyed.

"Well, thanks to me, you know I want to meet your boss sometime, you said he is gorgeous and stuff, I want to bump in him sometime." she giggled.

"Oh you, may I remind you Sango he is mine." she glared at her playfully.

"I know I just want to meet him you know."

"Only if you promise to behave." she warned her.

"Promise I will. I just want to meet him that's all." Sango explained.

"Okay, I agree."

"Yesss! Okay now let's get going." She went into her friend's closet.

"Where?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, it's your birthday today so we should celebrate, we're going to the bar, and find you some guy, you have to flirt sometime you know." Kikyou didn't have time to react.

Sango went running to her room, which is next to her, Kikyou could hear some noises, she sigh and sat on her bed waiting for her friend and when she came back she tossed her a black miniskirt and a sleeveless that she could see will hug her body tight.

"What's this!" she looked surprised.

"My gift! Oh just put it on."

"No way!" she protested.

"But Kikyou I would be very hurt, you see I don't have time to wrap that gift for you, so I would be very lonely if you refused to wear that. I spent 6 hours at the mall looking for that. I planned for this so just cooperate as a friend okay!" She went to Kikyou's vanity to find some cosmetics she'll use for her friend. Looking herself at the mirror she is already prepared. Wearing the same dress she gave to Kikyou but hers was all red and spaghetti strapped. Kikyou is silently thinking.

"I guess I don't have a choice, I wouldn't want my best friend to be disappointed." Sango smiled victorious. She runs to her friend and hugged her tight.

…

"We'll have two Martinis." Sango shouted at the bartender, the loud music banging on their ears.

"Sango, this is too loud for me, and there are many people here." Kikyou shouted at her friend a guy bumped into her making her frown.

"Of course that's why it's called a bar you know! Here drink this!" she handed her the alcohol.

"I don't drink!" she shouted back at her.

"Just do it please, we don't have milk here, just once do the things you haven't done before!" Sango explained shouting, dancing at the wild music. Disco lights flashing towards them, feral young people dancing and banging with each other, couples flirting with each other, kissing, nipping, touching, woman showing off their asses while the boys drinking and enjoying their company, searching for girls to play with.

"C'mon let's dance Kikyou!"

"I'll just stay here! I'll dance later!" She shouted the music misxing with the noises of the crowed inside.

"Okay but after that we're going to dance, promise!"

"Okay. Promise we'll dance." She smiled assuring.

"Yeah, that's my Kikyou!" she disappeared in the dance floor filled with the frenzied crowed. "WOooohhhhh!"

Kikyou laughed at her friend, she wished she was just like her, confident and carefree, unlike her; she's very uptight and insecure. She looked at the glass Sango handed her earlier she smile before drinking it, there's nothing wrong doing some naughty things you know.

"Whoooo….this is good. Hey! Two more Martinis please and I'll try that Margarita!" she shouted at the bartender.

She could feel her body heat up now, the alcohol already crawling inside her, its effect intoxicating her, she felt a little dizzy. She started moving her head as she enjoyed the music.

"Hi there!" A guy sat beside her. She looked at him annoyed. This is what she is talking about; she is annoyed at guys flirting.

"You seem so drunk baby." He ordered to the bartender. Kikyou didn't response.

"My name's Hiten. How about you pretty face?" he handed her the alcohol he ordered.

"Kikyou!" She doesn't want to be rude and he gave her a drink, cool.

"Why do you wear those eye glasses!" he examined her face then his eyes went running to her body, rested it to where her cleavage before running it lower to admire her exposed creamy thighs. He smirked, she didn't like it. He even asked her why she is wearing eyes glasses. Pervert!

"Thanks for the drink I'll be going now!" she stood up to find Sango. She can't take this guy he's annoying her every nerve. Sesshoumaru is far more different then these guys here he is a gentle man and she preferred him with any other guys pretty face.

'_Sango where are you?_' she walked to the dance floor pushing to the crowd.

…

Sango danced and swayed her body into the music, dancing feverishly, erotically into the music, head whirling as the rhythm of the music flow through her body. Breathing hard and heated by her moves, she noticed a guy staring at her, seeping into his glass he's handsome face focused on her, his crimson eyes devilish and alluring. She looked at him back with the same intensity. He put down his wine and came to her, when he reached her she began to dance clinging to him swaying her body as he began to touch her. Sango gasp. Damn he is hot his touches different with any other man and his eyes, dark, enigmatic, tempting, seductive. She found herself lost at his touches as he breathes on her neck. And when he spoke she shivers.

"Your name?" he whispered to her ears deep and sexy.

"Sango." she answered right away. His voice making her shiver.

"Come." holding Sango's hand he turned to leave but someone bumped into him.

…..

The loud music banging at her head, the crowd bumping to her, the changing lights flashing through her eye glasses, she felt dizzy, whirling, pushing, she could have stayed at the bar counter but she also couldn't stand Hiten. She searched for Sango she could feel sweaty skins brushing to her.

"Sango! Oh!" Someone bumped to her hard causing her to stumble and her eyeglasses fell, she almost drop into her heals but before she could she found her hands holding on to the dark coat of a man she bumped into. She looked up looking at the owner of it. She felt her heart beat frantically. He was looking at her with his dark crimson eyes.

He looked at her intently never in his life he had seen such beauty. Looking deep in her eyes he could tell she is different. Very Innocent. '_Interesting_.' She is holding at his black shirt, panting, he could smell alcohol, her exposed skin lying beneath him, she stilled starring up at him, as he stared at her beautiful face and her slim figure. He could smell fear growing and he liked it he feeds on it he gains pleasure on it. He smirked.

She seemed so lost in his eyes, she panted, breathing seems hard on her, his gaze is very intoxicating something dangerous, something evil, she sensed fear running inside her, she could not move her hands it remained clenched at his clothes. Her blurred vision only addend her trepidation she couldn't see him. But she could feel his eyes fixed on her. Damn! Shit! Move Kikyou! Damn, where are my eyeglasses! He reminded her of the dream she had last night. She shut her eyes not wanting to see his darkened features.

"Kikyou!" Sango interrupted both of them. Finally she'll be able to turn her gaze off him he is like a nightmare she couldn't wake.

She heard her friend call her, she handed her her discarded spectacles. She puts it on hurriedly but averted her gaze to the stranger in front of her.

Kikyou interrupted him, Sango was his next victim but this odd female gets in his way. He looked at her while she puts her, eyeglasses.

"Follow me." he said to Sango, then Sango pulled Kikyou with her, she didn't argue anymore for she is too drunk and weak to do so, she let herself be dragged by her friend.

They sat in a couch-like seat Kikyou rested her head and closed her eyes the loud music still banging in her head and the alcohol taking over her.

"Umh…I'm just going to the ladies room." As soon as she gets Kikyou seated, Sango excused herself before pushing herself into the crowd. Naraku nodded.

Naraku rested his eyes on the lady in front of her, eyes closed, thin red lipd parted slightly as she breathes, pretty natural-curved brows twitching as a sign of discomfort, his gaze descended looking down admiring her ivory neck to her bosoms to her sexy curves inside her tight clothes. Naraku smirked. She'll be an easy prey for him. She'll be his tonight. She'll be sorry for interrupting his plan with Sango. He'll have Sango after he had her.

"What are you looking at" he didn't notice she already opened her eyes for he is looking at her long smooth thighs.

"Admiring you." he said looking at her eyes. The moment she looked at his eyes she became annoyed. This is one of the guys she hated. Arrogant. He hates him the way he looked at her. So he thinks he's handsome? She is looking at his eyes and his evil smile. It brings shiver down her spine. Yes, he is attractive and stuff, she could see his built and gorgeous face, she can smell his male scent, very powerful made to seduce woman. He is dangerous she sensed it and his sinful eyes are looking at her.

"I don't need to be admired." she ignored him. Her annoyance makes her head seems clearer. She could just wish the alcohol leaves her. She is making it clear that she didn't like him. How dare he look at her like that!

And then he thought she was an easy prey, he sensed her annoyance her irritation. No one has ever done that to him, he was made to be worshipped. Daughter of a devil, she dislikes such beauty as he is. He could claim her by force and he knew she doesn't have a chance against his power but a better idea struck him. He's going to play with her. Make her see that he is a god that he should not be treated as she is treating him now, women are made for him. They serve as his entertainment, his slave, his toys giving him blood and carnal pleasure.

"Is that so? That isn't what your eyes are telling me." He is looking at her eyes again as if reading her. He knows somehow she is attracted to him but she hated him as well.

"Stop your sweet talk. You know nothing. And talk to your hand I don't like you." she said it directly at him. Naraku smirked at her constant resistance. But inside his head she is definitely going to pay for her harsh words to him.

"Guys sorry you waited too long." Sango sat beside Kikyou.

"So you said your name is Sango?" Nataku leaned towards her he continued flirting with her.

"Yes, and this is my best friend, Kikyou." She giggled as she noticed him looking at her.

"It's Naraku. Pleased to meet you." he offered him his hand for s hand shake and when Sango reached for it he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Sango blushed and she heard Naraku's soft laugh.

"You know you look so much sexier when you blush." he complimented her.

Kikyou can't stand this, these people are flirting with each other and what role does she have now?

"Oh pleeze." Kikyou muttered, Sango elbowed her. But it didn't escape Naraku's ears. Creatures like him have enhanced senses.

"I'll be living now Sango." she stood and walked towards the exit.

'_Ugh…Naraku. So he thinks he can lure woman using his charms. Freak!_' Irinically he could most of the time. But not to her and he wondered why.

"Kikyou, Wait!" Sango stood up. "Excuse me." Before running after her friend.

'_Kikyou, wait till I get my hands to you, you'll be begging for me_." he stood up and walked after them.

"Kikyou, wait." Kikyou halted at the parking lot and faced Sango.

"Oh I'm sorry Sango I just don't like that guy, can't you see he is the type of guy that will just use you or something." she explained to her friend.

"Don't judge him yet, you don't know him. We just met him, don't be harsh Kikyou."

"But…"

"Oh please do it for me, I like him the moment I saw him. Okay let's make a deal I won't bother you about Sesshoumaru again but please behave when it comes to Naraku, I really really do like him. Sesshoumaru is yours and Naraku is mine. Please Kikyou…" Sango in her pleading face.

Kikyou sigh "Okay I will I promise, but that is if he doesn't provoke me to do so okay? I'll never think twice hitting him with a baseball bat." Sango hugged her.

A car stopped in front of them. They both looked at the driver of the black sports car.

'_What a beautiful car, I'm really lucky tonight._' Sango thought.

'_Conceited jerk._' Kikyou thought, but she admitted that he looks good in that car. Too bad he is not like her boss, her boss maybe strict and quiet sometime, but she knew he is not conceited and arrogant.

"Get in." Naraku offered them a ride.

Sango went seated next the driver's seat while Kikyou seated at the back. She is definitely doing this for Sango. The car started roaring at the road.

On their way to their apartment, Naraku is constantly looking at her in the rear view mirror, studying her. She peeked at her spectacles and saw what he is doing, she got pissed right away. His eyes were so enigmatic, mysterious and very tempting, if she is an ordinary woman she would have thrown herself to him, his eyes alone could melt her, and those eyes were looking at her.

'_Damn you don't look at me, look at the road. Baka!_' she thought irritated while Naraku is enjoying it, getting the reactions he is waiting for. She is getting conscious at his intense stare she can't hide from him. He is not taking his eyes of her. Not even looking at the road. Sango on the other hand is busy chatting Naraku's reply would only be 'yes and ah uh' while listening to the stereo and from time to time she would change it to more loud music, unsatisfied at the doze of music she had at the bar.

They finally stopped in front of their apartment. Kikyou was the first one to get off the car, leaving Naraku and Sango as they remained seated and chatted a little more. Naraku is a flirt guy or vampire rather. What do you expect?

"So, this is your apartment?" In his usual night tempting voice.

"Yes." silence before she spoke agin. "So…you want to come in?" Sango offered blushing.

"Sure." he didn't think twice. Woman, he just knows what to do to them, of course except for Kikyou's stubborn behavior.

Kikyou changed her clothes and went to the bath room. It was a nice apartment clean and quiet. They have two separate bedrooms but then they would have to share everything so they have to share bath room. She enjoyed herself in the tub relaxing. She has to put away her dizziness, put away her negative thoughts about Naraku and enjoyed dreaming about her boss. She hummed enjoying the warm water.

"Please have a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Sango offered while Naraku sat on the comfortable couch.

"No, it's okay I'm fine. Sit here." he patted the couch beside him.

Sango obliged sitting beside him. He looked at her again with those beautiful eyes, as if she has been hypnotized, she let herself get lost of his touch as his hands cupped her cheeks and his lips went closer and closer to her. She expected this and she is waiting in anticipation. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. His tongue invaded hers quickly, sucking and tasting, she moaned at his kiss. He is a good kisser, no one kissed her like that before, his hand trailed down to her neck, her hearts beating fast as they shared their passionate kiss. Her wrapped around his neck to deepen their kiss, she pressed him more gently towards her. Naraku enjoyed her reaction, he expected it. No one says no to him. No one dared to dared to,. His hands went lower till he found her taut bosom waiting to be touched by his warm experienced hands. She moaned softly at the contact. He released her mouth and kissed her on her jaw down to her neck, nibbling as it brings flames burning inside her, she ached for him more. But they were interrupted.

"Knock…knock..."

"Shit" Was the only word that escaped her mouth. Naraku released her to answer the door.

She smiled at him before standing. "Sorry." then she went to answer the door. And when she opened it, it was their land lady. She's a witch! She is there in an unholy hour telling them to pay for monthly rent, they were just delayed for few weeks and she is already here bickering for not paying on time.

"Who is it?" Kikyou called from the kitchen. She had finished bathing and now she is preparing herself a hot choco.

"Our land lady!" She shouted back. Before closing the door, Kikyou already know what's going to happen. Sango is good at arguing and convincing so she let Sango handle it and besides she already knows what to do with the old hag. They talked at the corridor.

Naraku just sat there looking at Sango as she closed the door, and when he heard Kikyou's voice he smirked, standing up. He went to the kitchen.

She's humming again with a beautiful song, stirring the spoon around her mug of hot chocolate. Her back was facing him wearing her white silk robe that stopped just inches below her buttocks. It was Sango's present on her last year's birthday. Naraku is leaning on the door frame enjoying the view, her long black hair swinging so lightly as she move. He went behind her not even a sound was made, like a tiger to its prey.

"Boo." He whispered in her ears.

She jumped and dropped the mug she is holding, it shattered into pieces. She knew who the owner of the voice is. Her heart beat panicky, frantically.

Sango on the other hand didn't hear the broken mug for she is busy arguing and convincing an old hag.

"What are you doing here?" she can't believe it; Sango invited him inside their apartment. Oh what is she going to do with her?

She looked at him as he looked at her with his usual arrogant and gorgeous smile.

"Looking at you." he answered her insultingly.

Her face became bitter again. She doesn't want to argue with him. She glared daggers at him before sitting down and gathered the broken pieces of her glass mug. He watched her as she pick up the pieces of the broken glassware.

"Aww." Naraku looked at her as he watched her middle finger bleed. He sat down in front of her.

She just looked at him as he took hold of her wrist. She was startled at his touch; his simple touch brings chilling sensation through her whole body.

"Let go!" He is really getting into her nerves, how she dare touch her.

She tried to withdraw her hands from his grip but he held it firm and strong she struggled as he starred again at her. His dark eyes commanding her not to mess with him, his other hand went to her bleeding fingers as he brought it to his luscious mouth, he licked her blood and she gasp at the contact of his tongue on her finger, it was wet with his warm saliva and when she didn't move he puts her bleeding finger in his mouth and sucked it. A soft sound escaped her as she felt her finger in his mouth, still looking at her eyes he looked it with hers. She can't move, she was frightened and was feeling different kinds of emotions. Her body tensed as he released her finger, she release his hold to her complete just to find her hands again resting on her cheeks, he cupped it before pulling her to him.

She gasp as he kissed her, she couldn't find strength to struggle. She sensed power coming from him. He intimidates her and she didn't like it. She watched him as he claim her lips, his eyes closed. He parted her lips with her tongue as she remained unmoving, she let his tongue explore her mouth, she was inexperienced and right now all she could do is to feel. Feel him tasting her, his tongue running against her tongue, her lips, and his teeth scraping her lips gently. She could taste her own blood mixed with his saliva. His taste, sweet, he tastes good. What he is doing to her feels good. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy she closed her eyes as he move inside her. It was her first kiss. And fuck it was with Naraku.

He released her and he opened her eyes her gsaping for air, she didn't know kissing would be like this. She looks up at him as he stood up stared at her, smirked and went to the living room. She heard the door opened and closed as Sango called for him. She remained looking at the shattered glass. Her heart beating fast her breath shaking.

to be continued…

**Next Chapter**: Her blood's revelation. Naraku's POV narrated.

**A/N**: Sorry for grammatical errors and stuff. I didn't check it. You'll just have to check it on your own. My apologies. And World peace.

**Thank You! Disclaimer:** You know who owns Inuyasha. I just own the plot.

**Warning**: Hazardous for the flamers. Go away if you didn't like it. You have been warned.

**Read and review, enjoy reading! Arrigato!**

**Third Scroll**

**The Angel and the Vampire**

"Where are you going?" Sango asks Naraku grabbing his coat.

"I'll be leaving, see you tomorrow. I'll call you" and before she could react he was gone.

"Pweh, what happened? I swear I'm going to kill that hag for interrupting us."

She went to the kitchen where Kikyou has just finished throwing the shattered mug.

"Good night Kik sweet dreams." She didn't bother to ask what happened to Naraku because she knew Kikyou would not even care. She didn't respond as Sango closed her room's door. Sango is such a sweet friend to her, she is so carefree and stuff doing cool things, while she, well she is serious, brainy type wanting no trouble the very opposite of Sango.

She turned off the lights and went to her room closing the door. As she lay on her bed she remembers what Naraku did to her earlier, his touch, his mouth, his kiss. "_Damn it, damn_ _it damn it get out of my head."_ She chanted as she buried her head under the pillow.

"_Hope you burn in hell jerk!"_

"I hope you burn in hell…" Naraku whispered as he drives his car. His head was occupied with a certain mysterious woman named Kikyou.

"_That taste, there was something different bout that, her blood, damn her blood! She has an angel's blood! Fucking half breed, the angel's blood is protecting her that's why I can't lure her_" He smirked at the thought this is going to be a challenge for him, no one has ever resisted him not until tonight and he found a half breed woman that could help him. Her blood could help him a lot. An angel's blood could kill a vampire but not a half human half angel; her blood could make him a day walker. He could finally see the sun and the beauty of earth in day light, power will be greater he could do anything in day and night.

"_Kikyou you'll be mine, but not just yet you'll pay first for your stubbornness and resistance."_ He smiled at his thought stepping on the gas hitting the road faster. A siren of police car behind him, "_What a lucky night Naraku and here's your prey after you."_

Naraku was lying on his bed thinking of Kikyou, how dare she resist him, she is so stubborn and that stubbornness amused him. He had never encountered such woman like her, the way she dress, her eyes, those eyes that was so repulsive. He couldn't think of anything but her how she has the effect on him make him want her. Her face her body, her soul all was alluring and menacing. She could make him ache with need, a need that noi one could ever assuage but her. Tommorros at dusk he will make his move he will not let her get away from him he will make her his and she's going to be his slave.

Kikyou woke up feeling a little hang over her hands went to her head as she look at the clock. It was already 9:00 am she is already late for work. She run out of the bathroom and a moment later went out of her apartment in a hurry.

"Good morning sir sorry I'm late." Kikyou bowed in front of the desk of her boss.

"That's alright your excused." Kikyou couldn't believe what she heard.

"Sir?" she asks her boss in her quizzical expression. "I understand it's your birthday yesterday and you celebrated all night." Sesshoumaru stood up and gave her some papers.

"Sango called this morning she said you will be late. Your excused now go to your work." She half smiled thinking what an odd boss she has.

Not only he is handsome but he is tolerating her. How she likes his kindness, his personality, his face, his everything and she wondered if she is falling for him. Yes she really is attracted to him, she sat on her desk still dreaming as she smiled to herself, but it turned into annoyance as she remembered what Naraku did to her that night. She has been dreaming her first kiss was with her boss and Naraku stole it from her how he detest his arrogant act. She will make him see she is not like other woman; he will not make her fall for him.

It was already 7:00 in the evening and she was done with her work for the day, she entered her boss office to give some papers to her boss.

"Sir, here are the papers. I'll be going now, good evening." She bowed, and was about to leave when Sesshoumaru called her.

"Kikyou, would you mind staying with me tonight, I'm going to finish my work and I need your help." Sesshoumaru asks her with his most delicate voice, how would Kikyou resist his request, being with him for the night makes her giggle on the inside.

"Uhm, of course sir." Sesshoumaru gave her a warm smile.

They worked silently, only the flicks of the papers were the only things to be heard. It was already 10:00 and she already felt so tired. She walked into the sofa on her boss office, she sat back and relaxed and haven't noticed that she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru's back was on her and he didn't notice her falling asleep not until he called her and she did not respond he stood up to look at her sleeping form.

Her long ebony hair was delicately sprawled on the sofa and her breathing was soft, he took off her eyeglasses and studied her face, he kneeled in front of her, looking at her while she was sleeping. She is so beautiful his eyes went all over her and he found her amusing. She is attractive and he is not showing it to her. He acts formally when he is with her. But now he is planning to make a difference he want her now. She was so tempting, he couldn't take his eyes off her and as he looked at her lips it made him want her more. He parted his lips as he locked it on hers. His eyes closed as he kissed her sleeping form and it surprised him as her lips move as if she agrees of what he is doing to her. He kissed her, tasting her more afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop and when she made a soft noise he withdrew looking at her. He thought she was awake, but as she looked at her she is still sleeping. It made him smile. He just kissed a sleeping woman and she had no idea she had been returning his kiss.

He stood up and woke her up. Her brows twitched as she looked at her boss her eyes blurry without her eyeglasses. "Sir?" she said in her low feminine voice. Her voice alone can make men turn their heads. "I'll take you home you are tired." He took his keys as she prepared to go home oblivious of the things that had happened to them, that for her were only a dream.

Naraku looked behind the curtains of her apartment, looking resentfully at the car from where Kikyou got off and bow to thank the man inside. He could see his silver hair and his handsome features but he cannot tell who he was; there is only one thing that he was certain Kikyou has a sweet smile on her face. And he hated it that it is not for him. Sango called from behind him.

"I'm ready." He looked at her features she was ready for their date. He has no intentions towards her at the very beginning; he was merely a victim for him not until she saw her friend and got intrigued by her blood's taste. The angel's blood intrigued him so much he needed that blood, but is that need could cause jealousy? Sango was a bridge for him. And she liked playing with both of them.

The door opened and Kikyou entered, she was surprised to see Naraku inside. Sango kissed her cheeks, "Kikyou were going to have a date, don't wait for me." She wants to protest but as Sango really like this guy and as much as she hated him, she will just let her for Sango's sake, he will just have to make sure he will not hurt her friend.

"Come on let's go." Sango tugged Naraku outside but not until he laid his last glance at her, looking at her smirking, leaving a worried Kikyou inside the apartment. She had no idea why he kissed her that night or what he wanted from her.

He is so strange and mysterious, he is scarring her. He has powers that she could not identify, maybe he is just a powerful man, maybe a rich man, but she has no idea where he came from. She hates him the moment she saw her. Yes he is handsome his features manly and attractive. His wavy long hair, his deep purple eyes, his voice lustrous and he has a male scent that was so alluring but all of this only jumps to one conclusion, she hates him and everything about him.

She went to the bathroom and took a bubble bath relaxing and putting all her worries away. After taking a bath she dressed herself in a loose pajamas and ared spaghetti strapped, she always likes more comfortable clothes. She relaxed on her bed and she fell asleep.

She woke up her room still dark, she stirred when she heard footsteps from her room; she sat up and saw no one. She look around the room and saw her vanity, something is glowing inside it. She stood up to look at the mirror in the dark. She saw an unfamiliar room, a very big and elegant room, she looked behind to see she is still in her room, she looked again at the room as if seeing a movie, she saw Sango coming to the mirror her body wrapped in a silken robe, she looked at the mirror opposite to her, but she couldn't see Kikyou unlike her, she could see Sango from the other side, she had a quizzical look, is this a dream?

"Sango…" she called softly but then she was startled to see Naraku behind her friend. He was looking at her through the mirror. She looked at her before kissing Sango's nape. Her friend seems to enjoy it and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Then she saw a smirk on his face. He knew she is watching.

She was paralyzed to see Naraku behind the mirror, is she going nuts? She watches him as his teeth lengthen. "What the hell…" another man entered the scene, he is wearing a black cloak and she could see his face, he was handsome but not like Naraku.

Naraku pushed Sango to him and she struggled looking at Naraku pleading to save her. Kikyou's anger was building, she is scared for her friend, she bang the mirror as she watches her friend struggle in the arms of the man and Naraku was enjoying looking at her struggle.

"Sango! Sango!" she banged the mirror hard, she wanted to help her friend but she feel so helpless, tears are forming in her eyes as she watch the man fist her friends hair backward and watch his teeth lengthen the way Naraku's teeth were. He sank his teeth to her friend's neck as she struggled crying, her actions pleading Naraku to stop what is happening. Kikyou is watching this as Sango's blood run to the white robe she is wearing, her eyes closing, she is draining and Kikyou couldn't do anything but to bang the mirror with her fist as she tried to stop her friend's death.

"Sango! No Please no!"

She banged the mirror until it broke into pieces, her knuckles bled as she watch the fragmented mirror fall on the floor, she looked at the broken pieces to see only herself, damn what is happening? What kind of creatures are those, she believed of no such thing specially vampires but it was clear, her dream before her birthday and now this!

"Kikyou…" she heard someone call from her dark room.

"Who is it?" she stood and stopped crying wiping her tears with her backhand, someone was in her room.

She shouted again. "Who is it?" she picks up one of the shattered mirror, razor sharp and it didn't matter that her hands were already bleeding.

"You don't believe in vampires, do you?" the voice hissed in her room, her breathing increased, she clicked the switch of the light but nothing happened she remained in darkness.

"Who are you? Show yourself damn you!" she shouted as beads of perspiration run to her temple. But the moment she said that she wished she hadn't, she saw Naraku across the room leaning in the window sill.

"Planning to kill me with that?" he looks at his prey, calm but dangerous.

She looked really terrified, and it amused him. She looked beautiful even in that condition. Her hair was a mess, some of it sticking on her face, her taut breast pushing in the thin barrier of her clothes, telling that she is wearing nothing underneath, she looked at her hands bleeding, her heart pounding on her chest and her breathing was labored, blood running sweetly in her veins. He moistened his lips as he walked towards her.

"Don't you come near me? What have you done to Sango?" she shouted backing away from him ready to run, her knees getting weak. This man is scarring her, he didn't reply as he advances his steps towards her. Her heartbeat was deafening hammering on her chest as her breathing increased.

"Play nice Kikyou." She wanted to run, but she knows it's useless a man powerful as Naraku could catch her in no time.

"You don't stand a chance." As if reading her mind she backed away still holding the shatterd glass in her hands.

"You don't want to use that."

She heard Naraku as he moved towards her and the sharp fragment of the mirror was swiped in her hands flying across the room. She didn't remember him moving but there she was pinned on the wall, her hand on the sides of her head, his face centimeters away from her. She felt so helpless but still she struggled, he is not going to kill her without a fight.

"Don't struggle, you won't win." He kissed her hard, she kept her lips closed. But Naraku's lips were hypnotic; against her will she opened it and let him explore her mouth. It was silken soft and it felt damn good. She gasps as Naraku withdrew his kiss.

"I see you like it." Her hands remained pinned by his strong grip.

"Go to hell, get away from me!" he lifted her right hand and licked her blood. His tongue was hot and moist. She looked at him disagreeing with his actions. She tried to pull her hands away from his mouth but his grip was unmoving. Her hands were healed at his command, hurting her no more.

"Stop!" Naraku looked at her. She saw lust in his eyes. His eyes were dark and menacing. She could feel fire blazing inside of him. It made her more fragile.

"Why? What do you want me to do to you?" his voice low and masculine. He smiled evilly, and kissed her neck, his tongue swirling, nipping her every sensitive nerve, aiming to arouse her, his hands cupped her breast, the pads of her thumb were expertly playing with her hardened nipples, it made her hands circle his head pulling him closer to her. And she heard herself release a soft moan, she heard herself and her eyes snapped open as her reactions surprised her.

She was burning, she wanted him to touch her and it frightened her, she is not herself she is loosing control. Her body is betraying her, as if it wasn't her own. The worst of all she is reacting the way he wanted him to. She cannot control herself. She could feel his lust, his desire, as if it were burning her insides, waking her sensual desire. But she is fighting all of these, no matter what, but every moment his hard body was near hers it made her give up and loose control. She was almost lost in the frenzy of carnal pleasure. She hasn't done such things in the past. And she had never dreamt of this. This has to stop he was not going to have her. No. She will not let him have his way.

"Stop!" she pushed him and he withdraw laughing sardonically at her reaction.

Oh how he love her reactions. She will submit to him, her blood set him on fire burning with desire and lust. He would make her his and he would enjoy her every resistance. He had never seen such human before. She is so addictive. He had never wanted a woman this much before. Not from his thousand years of existence.

He let her go and tears were forming from her eyes but she held it not wanting it to fall. She remained unmoving on the same spot. Naraku laughed softly, evilly, deadly but at the same time very rousing.

"Kiss me." Naraku looked intensely at her commanding, his forehead resting with hers. His hands on the sides of her beautiful face.

She felt ill when he's around and she hated him. His hard body pressed against her, making the slightest movement against hers. She bit her lips and her eyebrows twitched in confusion and in disgust. None of these make sense. She watched Sango die and she was here with Naraku feeling things that scared her, arousing her physically, her body wanting him badly. She has to fight this! Whatever he is doing to her, she has to fight it.

"Fuck you!" She hissed and spit on his face. His face become expressionless and it became darker but it also made him more handsome. She felt sudden fear, she feared for her life but hell. Kill her if he wanted to, she just wanted to die than kiss this creature in front of her, than give up herself to him.

"Oh yes Kikyou I will. I will fuck you." It made him resentful now. She will not deny him now he will make her his.

He shoved her on her own bed, she bounced and she felt slightly dizzy and before she propped her body up wanting to escape his intentions, she saw him slowly coming towards her as his clothing dropped on the floor one by one. She wanted to run but before she could move she found his hard masculine body above her pressing her beneath him.

"You can't escape." He whispered his lusty voice on her mouth.

He pushed off her top easily, her hands above hers as he pinned it strongly with his left hand. Her curvaceous body was suddenly exposed to him and she felt embarrassment and hatred. He kissed her roughly, tasting her, wanting her submission, feeling her soft naked body against his chest, her breast rubbing against his own; it made him unleash a hungry grunt. She keeps struggling even if she already knew it was impossible to stop him, her kismet was to just accept and feel what he is doing to her. He spread his right hand at her left bosom. His tongue was finding its way inside her mouth and she doesn't like what he is doing to her.

She opened her mouth and as expected his tongue darted out, she bit it and drew blood from it. Naraku withdraw for a while but his dark gaze didn't go away as he put his both hands on the sides of her neck making her look at his dark enticing eyes. She expected a blow or a slap from him, she expected him to be angry, but to her surprise he didn't, he laughed softly, mockingly, insanely, it made her shiver, fear crawling down her spine. She remained unmoving waiting for her punishment.

"You will regret what you just did." His eyes were evil, pure evil.

He kissed her again with his bleeding mouth, and she took it, as the taste of his blood drew inside her mouth, his taste seeping inside her, she tried not to swallow it but it looks like he wanted her too, blood trickled from their mouth to her cheeks. His saliva mixing with blood melted inside her, running down her throat, burning her, tasting him, she felt warmth all over her body as she swallowed the blood from his mouth. He was rough kissing her with force as his body tensed and clenched at the taste of her. She moaned at the reaction of her body, she wanted to touch him suddenly, wanted to kiss him, wanting him to touch her skin, to be pleased by him. What has he done to her?

"You can't escape, Kikyou, my blood is inside you now, and you will do as I say."

He stripped her pajamas and her undergarment. Exposing everything to him, her body was perfect, goddess-like, very innocent and inexperienced, her body shivered at the loss of protection, he covered it with his own body.

He can now do anything to her without her struggling, she would do as he say, react at his every touch. He licked her lips before entering it, his tongue swirling inside tasting her, she moaned and did the same to his. She can't escape him now, her body is reacting and she has no control over herself, her body and her reactions. She keeps on burning on the inside and she wanted to give him pleasure. Her hands griped his long wavy, silky hair, making his muscle tensed. His hands were everywhere, massaging her breast with his hands gliding to her flat belly, going down to her most intimate part, she gasps as his finger entered her moist core, rubbing her bud, giving her sizzling sensation all over her body. She arced her back at the sensation new to her, pushing his finger inside then out, her folds clenching at his finger.

"Feels good isn't it?" he whispered hoarsely at her ears as he felt himself go over the edge of pleasure. He wanted to burry his length to her.

She didn't respond, too high with ecstasy, he inserted another finger stretching her more and it earned another moan from her, his other hand on her breast pinching it with the slightest force as his teeth tugged at her nipples his tongue twirling around it. Her hands clutched at his back anchoring her, her virgin body accepting everything he is giving her. Her nails digging at his back sending him encouragement to continue He went above her face and looked at her reactions, her head was frantically tuning right and left, breathing fast, catching her breath, perspiring erotically. He withdraws his fingers and it made her stopped quivering, he looked at her as if she was suddenly relaxed at the loss of his touch.

She was looking at him, her eyes questioning, she is not in control of her body now and as if she is hypnotized, she was looking at him with the same lust as he has. His lips kissed her again, running it towards her neck, her collar bone, her breast lingering for a few moments going down her belly, to her birthmark, licking her down until her found her wet folds. His tongue darted out and tastes her essence, it made her hips buckle against his mouth, and he held her hips as he continue what he is doing. She bit her lips and it drew blood, she tasted it and a soft whimper escaped her lungs. _Damn it feels good_.

Her hands clutch at his hair as it slides on her thighs. He nipped her clit and scrapped it with his teeth, then licking it with his tongue. She was screaming for release and he was controlling himself not to push his hardened length inside her. It pleases him and arousing him, to taste her in her most intimate hot and wet area.

She writhed under his touch and again she found his mouth on hers kissing her harshly, couldn't have enough of her, tasting her own nectar. He settled his length in her entrance as he pushed inside her wet core, it was slick and tight, clenching his manhood, he groaned as he buried himself inside her, stretching her with the incredible size of him. She gasps at his mouth as he entered her, he is enormous and she has to accommodate him, he pushed all the way inside her, her legs spreading wider, her folds clenching him more. He began to rock her in and out, sliding and gliding bringing burning sensation, spreading inside them as the friction heated both of them, both are breathing hard, sweating, their body rubbing at each other, her nails digging at his flesh, his hands roaming everywhere. Moaning each others name, containing themselves to how far they can reach, mind blowing pleasure bursting inside them, pushing at each other to feel more.

Naraku was getting near his own orgasm, he is harder and thicker. His fangs lengthen and the blood that pumps through him was loud on his ears, pleasure crawling in his abdomen, his tongue runs through her breast, it swirled before he bit her soft mound, piercing her delicate skin, blood rushing through his as it locks on her breast, sucking as he continue pushing in and out of her. The taste of her blood was sweet running inside his veins, arousing and giving euphoric pleasure. An Angel's blood, nothing tastes so much better than hers.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt him bit her, volts of hot shocking electricity runs as he sucked her. Her eyes rolled upwards, her eyelids half closed as he continued fucking her. Her body arc and he fisted his hair as she screamed out her orgasm. Naraku keeps grinding harded, faster until he releases his own burning liquid inside her. The sound of orgasm escaped his mouth as he released his mouth, filling her with his essence.

They are breathing raggedly as he kissed her lips, licking and tasting, looking at her flushed face. She is so beautiful and her blood was his. His blood is running inside her.

"You are mine now Kikyou. Mine alone."

She bolted up her bed breathing hard, panicking, perspiring heavily, sweat running towards her brows. Dreaming, she was dreaming again and Sango wasn't there to comfort her, speaking of Sango.

"Sango…" she whispered and remembered her dreams about her death. "No…" she puts away the quilt over her body and tried to move but her body was sore, her breast, her hips and in between her thighs. She felt so worn out and tired. Why? It was only a dream. She moved herself out her bed but it was not a dream, walking seems very hard for her.

_No this can't be it was just a dream, Naraku couldn't have…like in my dream…_

She remembered his fangs pricking her breast, sucking her blood. She looked at her top, her breast pressed against it, her nipples taut. Her hands were shaking, she was about to look at it when she heard someone opening their apartment's door. She runs towards the entrance. Sango appeared on the door holding her keys, she entered and open the lights. Kikyou shielded her eyed from the light.

"Kikyou, I told you not tot wait for me." evidently Sango was drunk but still she hugged her sweaty form.

"What happened Kikyou? Did you have another nightmare? I'll get you some water."

"No it's okay. I'm alright I promise." She convinced her friend.

"Naraku, wait here I'll get you some water." She went tot the kitchen to get some water.

The moment she heard that name Kikyou stiffened. He entered the door looking very handsome at his black dress. He was looking at her with his intense gaze. Her heart beats faster as he walked silently towards her. She couldn't move, her body shaking with fear, horrified at her dreams. He stopped in front of her and touches the tip of her chin with his fingers. It made her flinch at his burning touch. His attractive lips came near her ears.

"Did you like your dream?" He whispered at her with his seductive voice. And he brushed his lips on her cheeks making her shudder. She remained unmoving, then he stepped back as Sango entered the room, giving him the glass of water. He drinks it and Kikyou remained silent.

Vampires do eat and drink but only to show their normality as they pretend to be human, he will get rid of it later.

"Thank you, Sango I must be off, this was a great night, really great night." He was looking at Kikyou, she looked away but still couldn't move as her predator looks at her.

Sango kissed his cheeks and the door clicked close. She was able to move finally.

"Good night kikyou. Whoo my head is aching, too much drinking caused this. I'm going to sleep." Sango giggled

"Good night, Sango I'm glad you were here." She was glad her friend was alive. Sango went to her room and closed the door. Kikyou turn off the light and went to her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she really felt sore, especially in between her legs. She wants to check again at the mark he left, to see if it was a dream or not. With a shaking hand she prepared herself for the worst.

To be continued…..

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Finally I was able to finish the third scroll. Bwuahahaha! (Evil laugh) Don't forget to review, this is my first time to write lemon. I don't know how it was really; it only happens that I'm reading a lot. (Smiles)

I wasn't able to update soon. Got a lot of work to do, Thank goodness finally semester break

**Review please. Thank you! Domo domo! **

**Silent Huntress: **You had been warned. I own the plot but not Inuyasha. Rated for a reason, sanely enough to know why.

**Enjoy reading, I like this chapter, I hope you like it too. Don't forget to review. **

**Thank you for your reviews of the previews scroll.**

**Fourth Scroll**

**The Haunting**

Kikyou reached for her neckline with shaking hands, breathing hard, silently praying that all of that were just a dream, she slowly pushed her clothes and she almost cried to see two tiny pinpricks near her areola. She felt dizzy, she wanted to die, this can't be happening. She froze when she felt her bed shift its weight, indicating that someone is behind her, a hand snaked around her waist and lips touched her ears.

"Did you like it?" and then it laughed softly in her ears, a sound of satisfaction. She can't take it anymore, her world is ending, no, this could not be real!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Thud. Kkyou found herself facing her carpeted bedroom floor, her chest heaving; her forehead wet with perspiration her hair falling at her face. She stood up slowly, and put her spectacles on adjusting her vision.

'_No, another dream, what's happening? How can I tell if it's a dream or not? I am going nuts?' _

She scanned her bosom quickly and did not see anything, and to make sure, she pinched her checks and then she checked her whole body, she's not sore anymore. She sighed and swiped her forehead; she relaxed and wanted to laugh at herself maybe because everything that had just happened was just a dream or rather a nightmare.

She scanned the room; it's already 11:00 a.m., she smelled something, someone's cooking. She runs to the kitchen to see Sango.

"Hi Kikyou! Brunch is ready. Bet you'll like this." Sango put a plate on the table, Kikyou slowly sat and stares at the plate. Thoughts running inside her head.

"What time did you arrive last night?" she wanted to make sure.

"I arrived at 3:00 a.m. I checked on you before I sleep and you are like a sleeping baby, you didn't even bother to wake up to greet me like you used to." She laughed and served Kikyou her dish.

"Oh…." She almost cried with joy.

Damn that was like a real thing, it scarred her to death. But why is she having dreams about vampires and stuff? What's worse is having…having…making love with him involuntarily? Damn what's happening?

'_I'm still lucky it was only a nightmare.' _

She almost jumped hearing the door bell ring. Sango runs and answered it.

"Kikyou it's for you." She shouted from the living room.

"Who is it?" she asked running to the living room, she stopped to see her handsome boss standing in the living room. He was looking at her.

"Ah…ahm" she opened her mouth and closed it again as if she has something to say and forgot about it. She was looking at him while he was looking at her; they stayed like that for a moment, Sango looking at them.

Sesshouamru was looking at her with his golden eyes. At this time, he is not expected her to still be in her pajamas, he could see her curved body behind those fit spaghetti strap her taut nipples didn't escape from his view, her hair was a mess, her expression blank behind her spectacles. She is innocently beautiful; his body tensed and felt excitement running through his body. She has to get out of his sight to stop him from feasting at the sight of her.

Kikyou was still tongue-tied but was suddenly aware that she is still in her pajamas and she has a messy hair and she just came out of her bed. Realizing these, she blushed and runs out of his sight. Her boss was slightly smiling at her reactions, fascinated by her.

Sango's laughed silently.

Kikyou sat silently in the passenger seat of her boss' car, Sesshoumaru sitting beside her.

'_What could be the problem this time?'_

"The ONI Company is inviting every elite and tycoons in the country. For the first time the owner will visit the successful company. They are going to celebrate his arrival so they are having this welcome party for the owner. Our company is one of the guests invited."

He handed out an envelope to her that contains the invitation. It was a masquerade party and it will be held this night at the owner's castle. She folded the invitation. She has a bad feeling about this and she wasn't glad that they are invited.

"Be ready at 7:00." The car stopped at a beauty parlor. Her instincts are true, she would not like it. She looked at the salon and then to her boss. She didn't want to get out of the car at the sight of the expensive-looking beauty salon.

"Why is it have to be me? I'm not good at this sir." She protested, she is not used to this kind of gatherings.

"You are fitted to be there. You will be mingling with business tycoons with the same interest, you will learn there."

"That sounds great but your girlfriends will fit there better. I'm not really into partying. And you will look better with them and not with a secretary."

He knew that she knew that he has a lot of woman around him, they are always around him but he is not really into them. It just happened that he is enjoying their games.

"I don't want their company. I prefer to be with you, I'm more comfortable with you than being with them." Kikyou can't believe this, she is glad to be his date but not in a party like this. She prefers to be a date in a romantic date.

"Do I have to be in this place?" she looked at the salon.

"Yes, you should prepare for the party. I apologize; I forgot to tell you about this earlier."

Kikyou sighed, the driver opened the door of the car and she went off looking at her boss.

"I'll pick you up. Wait here. They will give you all you need." Then window of the car closed and she watched the car of her boss disappear.

Sesshoumaru took out his phone and dialed a number. "Prepare her for the party. I will pick her up at 7:00." He hanged up the phone.

Before she could enter the salon, girls in uniform came rushing to her and she didn't have time to protest. She'll just have to get herself ready for this unexpected celebration.

After six hour in the parlor, Kikyou remained petrified at the first sight of her reflection on the mirror.

"So how was it?" the woman behind her asked.

She is wearing a red and white gown that shows her curvaceous body in every way, her hair beautifully done and her make up was perfect. They asked her to wear contacts instead of wearing her eyeglasses. The woman at the back gave her her eye mask. The right is in white and the other is in red beautifully made with glitters.

"You should be ready for the party; Mr. Taisho will be here in any minute now."

"Whow, I can't believe this?" she said to herself. She wears the mask and turned around, she is admiring her new look.

Another woman entered the room. "Mr. Taisho is here." Kikyou suddenly felt so nervous, how is she going to act with Sesshoumaru? She'll just hope that this night will turn out great.

"Let's go. Don't worry, you look really amazing."

Sesshoumaru stood as the woman in uniform informed him that Kikyou is ready. Another woman came out and at the back of her was Kikyou. She got out of the way and the goddess Kikyou emerged. He didn't blink, his jaw opened slightly in surprise of the beauty that is in front of him. He wasn't expecting this; he had never seen her like this before. She is an angel.

Kikyou was looking at his gorgeous form. He is wearing a whole white tuxedo and his silver hair flowing behind him, his eye mask on his hands. He was very sexy.

Kikyou took off her mask. Revealing her attractive visage and all that she could say was:

"Good Evening sir." She bit her attractive lips. Sesshoumaru should keep his control, her beauty is tantalizing. He has to act professionally. He regained his composure.

"Good evening. I think you are ready. Shall we get going?" He went beside her and helped her to the car parked out side.

'_Is that it? He didn't even give me compliment! Do I look ordinary (sigh). Whatever.'_

She got into the limousine, Seshsoumaru sat beside her.

"You look beautiful tonight. I hope you are comfortable." Sesshoumaru finally spoke to her. Kikyou smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." Kikyou blushed. At the back of her mind she was glad he noticed her, her long time crush and she are going to a party with him. How romantic, she smiled on the inside.

"Don't call me sir, Sesshoumaru will do. We are not in the office anymore." He would want her to be comfortable with him. He wanted to be with her.

They arrive at the castle .It was a mysterious and archaic. It feels like it has been there for thousands of years. In the inside it was like being inside a place where masterpieces and arts are preserved. The place was interesting.

She looked around, everybody wears a mask. Including her handsome boss, they look good together; she is having a good time conversing with different people. She looked at Ssesshoumru, he is surrounded with girls and she? She was surrounded by men. But she doesn't like them. She wants Sesshoumaru, she is attracted to him, she wants to be with him and she is a bit jealous with all the girls around him. She excused herself from the circle of gentlemen.

"Please excuse me." She went to the comfort room to get some air. She sighed. And while she is in the comfort room:

"Good Evening ladies and gentle men, thank you for coming! We are having this party in honor of the owner of the one of the most successful companies in the country, the ONI Company! I would now like to introduce to you the owner of the company. I now present you Lord Naraku Oni!" The emcee announced at the hall.

Everybody clapped and cheered for the man in mask. He is in whole black, his wavy black hair falling behind him and he is wearing a white mask that shows only his lips and jaw. His thin lips smiling gorgeously beneath the mask, woman are obviously giggling and are attracted to him.

Sesshoumaru was looking at the man in the mask, this man they call Naraku, he doesn't like him the moment he saw him. Its not insecurity, he felt something different, unusual and mysterious about this guy.

Kikyou went out the comfort room just as the emcee finished introducing Naraku. The dance floor was full of people, people in their costumes and in mask. She noticed a guy wearing a whole black formal dress; under his masks she can tell that he is handsome. He looked at her and she looked away. When she looked at him again he was gone. But was surprise to see him behind her.

"Good evening mademoiselle." He said sexily at her ears, she blushed and turned around. It was the man wearing a mask.

"May I dance with you?" The music started. She can't tell who he is behind the mask. She could feel uneasiness and attractiveness at the same time. She thinks twice before giving her hand to her. He pulled her against his body.

"Why are you so tensed?" Inside her mask Naraku too can't tell who she was, except that he could feel the same feeling he has for Kikyou. She is gorgeous and she attracted him easily. He was enjoying her soft body against him but she could feel uneasiness towards him.

"I'm not used to dancing and partying, I guess." Kikyou's answer was timid and shy. Very unlike the woman he had been with for the past few minutes.

_She is just like Kikyou, Could it be her?_

"What's your name?" He leaned closer to her.

"My name is…"

"Lord Oni!"

She was cut off by a woman; a woman that has an obvious attraction and flirtatious aim towards this Lord Oni.

_Wait a minute, Mr Oni! Could he be the owner of the company?_

"Excuse me could I have a word with Mr. Oni?" Kikyou didn't think twice she let go of him and went to where Sesshoumaru is. Naraku was obviously irritated. This woman will pay for what she did. Another woman went towards him and started a conversation, then another one; those women that has their jealous eyes towards Kikyou when he danced with her.

Sesshouamru saw her approaching; he has to admit to himself that he felt jealousy when Naraku invited her to dance. He will not let that happen again, he knew Kikyou is beautiful and attractive; he shouldn't let any other man near her.

Kikyou sat in their table, opposite her boss. She was thankful that somebody interfered before she falls for that guy that surprised her to be the owner of the company.

Her first impression towards him is that he is attractive, gorgeous and powerful just like Naraku, but she couldn't let herself believe that it was Naraku, so she ignored it all and stayed away from him. She looked at her boss looking at him.

He went to where Kikyou is and offered his hand to her. She looked at her Sesshoumaru from her seat with a puzzled look. She didn't ask, she just extended her hands towards his.

He led her to the dance floor. He gathered her waist and made her relax.

"You should relax Kikyou." He said in his gentle voice. Kikyou closed her eyes and rested her head towards his chest. With him, she felt safe. They danced at the slow music Sessoumaru enjoying that she is in his arms now.

Naraku was dancing with his next victim for the night. Women are easy to manipulate. Everything will fall on his hand, but not until he saw the woman in white and red gown dancing with the silver haired man. The silver-haired man? Is he the one he saw gave Kikyou a ride home last night? He felt jealousy; if that is Kikyou then she should not be in the arms of any other man, she should be his and his only.

His thoughts were cut off by the woman in front of him, rubbing her body against him, but did not make a reaction from him. He looked at her disdainfully. She will get what she deserved.

"Come." He led her to one of the bed of the mansion.

"Kikyou…" she looked around, somebody called her. She closed her eyes and she heard moaning. What the hell is happening?

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her. The music finished and she guided her towards their seat.

"Nothing, I thought somebody called me." She explained. Sesshoumaru looked worried. A man acquainted to Sesshoumaru approached them and started talking business.

"Kikyou…" she heard the seductive masculine voice again.

'_Shit! What is that? Get the hell out of my head!'_

She felt a little dizzy and when she closed her eyes, she heard moaning of a woman, nude bodies entangled with each other. She gasps and shot her eyes open.

"Excuse me, I'll just freshen up." She went to the comfort room again; she looked at the mirror and saw the same image again. She is still wearing her mask.

'_Leave me alone!'_

"Kikyou…" she heard it again she went out the comfort room looked around and, the calling seems to be louder, it led her towards an unknown hall, the lights dimmer, the music from the party fainted as she walked towards the corridor full of paintings and sculptures.

She heard her name being called again. She went to where her feet are bringing her. Who are you? She wanted to know what is happening. She can't be dreaming of things she can't understand and now this!

She ended up in a closed wooden door. She opened it and saw a library, it was full of books and stuff; papyruses, maps, and statues of known ancient people. She went to one of the books and she read the titles: It was all about vampires, angels, demon, witches.

It gave her goose bumps. She saw a large painting, a painting of a man, wearing medieval clothes, she looked at but the dim lamp didn't let her see who it is. The moment she touched it, it slid and a spiral stair was reveled. A secret passage.

'_This castle really is mysterious._'

She heard the call again and it became louder this time, but she ignored it, her heart started to pump hard, she entered the large painting, large enough to be a door. She was surprised to see the lamps burning inside.

'_Someone must have been here. Who are you Mr. Oni?_' she opened the door and a room was revealed. She was inside a closet. Few clothes were stuck there. The secret passage door led to a closet. She heard the moaning again but this time it was not in her head, it was real, she opened the closet and saw two figures in the dark approaching the bedroom. She closed it again gently. She hid herself behind the closet she peeked at the slit and saw the woman earlier.

She is the woman interfered with her dance with Mr. Oni. So if this is the woman then her partner would be him. The fire in the hearth of the room kept burning, as the moaning of the woman got louder.

Naraku couldn't take his mind off the masked woman he just met and how she excited him just like Kikyou. His mind kept repeating her name, how it makes effects on him. His mind and body keeps calling the name. He looked again at the woman beneath him. She will pay for what she did earlier. He pushed her at the bed and he could tell she is enjoying the every attention she is getting from him. His kisses and his body made her moan.

"Take me please…" the woman was aroused. She wanted the man above her. Their clothes were still on but the woman is making her efforts to seduce the man above her.

"You have no idea what you just did." Naraku kissed her nape. He was thinking about the incident earlier, on what the woman did that made him angry. But the woman is thinking that she is successfully seducing one of the most gorgeous and richest man in the country.

"I know…" the woman arched her body and rubbed it against Naraku, her hands trying to free him from his tuxedo.

Naraku didn't pay attention to what the woman is doing to him. He wants to kill her and suck her blood. This bitch that got into his way.

His mind and body keep on calling for Kikyou. He wants her.

'Kikyou…' Naraku's fangs begin to grow. He was becoming excited.

"You deserve to die, bitch." He looked at his pray before sinking his teeth to her nape. The woman struggled and pushed the man away from him. She could see death in his eyes. What kind of creature is this? She screamed.

"Nooooooooo! Stop please Naraku stop! Ah…" Her voice was fainting. Naraku sucking life out of her. Her struggle can't do anything against him.

Kikyou's eyes were wide in surprise, did she just screamed the name _Naraku_? And the woman was struggling for her life. Her mind is having a hard time processing all that is happening and her heart is beating frantically, her knees getting weaker, its harder to breath, her breathing was shaky and she began to perspire, her hands and feet cold. She was petrified. This was a shock.

'_Move Kikyou…move…_' her head screamed and finally she could move. But the moment she moved panic starts building.

'_Run Kikyou run…_' she carefully stepped backward not to make a sound to catch the attention of the mad creature inside the bedroom. The woman stopped struggling, eyes still open, it tilted on her side looking at her directly, the dead woman looking at her directly in the eye.

'_Shit_!' she started running, some clothes from the closet dropped and that faint sound and her frantic heartbeat didn't escape the ears of the vampire.

Naraku's eyes were on the closet. Naraku could tell someone has been there and saw what had just happened. He could smell its fear. He smirked, another cat and mouse game. He dismounts the carcass and opened the closet to find it empty but the passage door was open. He laughed demonically.

"Run…..Run…" he laughed again.

'_Shit'_ Kikyou started to run, her throat beginning to dry out. She went out the library to find the unfamiliar hall again.

'_Damn it, where should I go'_ she runs to another hall, right then left, then left then right. The statues and paintings that surround her seem to be alive, looking at her. She felt nauseated.

'_Shit this is never ending._' She could feel the vampire close behind her. She keeps on running, her heels are killing her. She finally opened a door. Breathing hard she went inside under the table of the kitchen.

Naraku could smell his prey, its every move and its very scent. Whether its man or woman he feeds on its fear, he laughed at the hall way didn't even bothering to make an effort to catch his prey.

Kikyou, heard the steps coming towards where she is, she has to find a way to escape, she looked at the dark kitchen room and saw a cabinet she crawled towards it and opened the door, she closed it quietly. She ended up in another secret passage, a stair leading downward. She didn't hesitate to walk down the stairs. Better be down an unknown place than be caught by Naraku.

Naraku opened the kitchen door. The human has been here. He scanned the area and smirked. He knows where his prey is. He went out the kitchen walking towards his favorite resting place. His cavern under the castle.

Kikyou ended up at the hallway. She was in the underground. The floor was a dry soil, there where many doors but at the end of the torched lighted room was a double door, very mysterious and scary, but there is no turning back. There is no other way, she has to escape but the room seemed to have life on its own, it feels like she has been drawn to it. She heard a door open and slammed. She remembered Naraku. She went inside the double door and her jaw dropped.

In the middle of the cavern was a white sarcophagus. A sculpted figure was above it, hands crossed over its chest. She looked around, the torch were lighted. She felt cold, goose bumps running in her spine.

'_What kind of place is this? Sarcophagus, a dead woman, blood sucking creature, Oh shit I'm in trouble Naraku is a vampire…._' She wanted to cry, there's no way escaping now.

She heard the footsteps coming to where she is. She is so dead. She runs towards one of the demon statue in the cavern. Her breathing seemed to stop, time stops. Everything seems to be in slow motion. She closed her eyes and the door opened. She was petrified.

"I know you're here." He closed the door.

"You know you can't escape." He went to trace the line of his own sarcophagus, walking silently.

"You know what; I am enjoying our little game, so you better come out." Then there was silence.

Kikyou's whole body is shaking; she opened her eyes and peeked from the statue she is hiding. He is gone. She looked at the double door and planned to escape. She stepped out of her hiding place, and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Without a sound Naraku was suddenly behind crawled her skin, chill running down her spine. She can't look at the creature her.

On other hand, Naraku was very glad and excited to see that his prey was the masked woman from the party. He could feel her fear, her blood rushing in her every vein. Oh how he love the chasing and running. Humans trying to save their filthy lives.

Kikyou wanted to die; this could be just another dream, not Naraku. Oh no not him. She runs for the door but he is fast,one blink of an eye and she found her self pinned at the large wooded door, his face inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath. Her hands were trapped in his hands and she could tell she doesn't stand a chance. This is going to be her end. Tears started to fall off her eyes.

"Why are you crying my sweet one?" He smirked. He will get this woman who is exactly like Kikyou or is she Kikyou behind that mask.

Kikyou looked at Naraku, he is Mr. Oni the masked man she danced with earlier. And they are alone beneath the cavern of the castle. She was his prey. She witnessed the woman he danced with earlier die and now it's her turn.

'_Sesshoumaru help me…_' She closed her eyes and started to cry. She was scared; damn breathing seems to be hard. She was so tired and weak, she couldn't find way to struggle or even if she did he will is thousand stronger than she is. She looked at his face getting closer to hers. He is darkly handsome, emanating power and arrogance.

No one will stop him now. His face was inches away from her; he leaned closer and kissed her frightened lips. Her soft lips were against his, he closed his eyes at the moment, savoring the moment, then felt her body sliding down, he opened his eyes to see the masked woman had fainted. He catches her in his strong arms. She tastes like Kikyou, Kikyou, could it be her? He reached for her mask and took it of her face. He smirked evilly to see his angel in his arms, eyes closed, such tempting beauty. She will be his tonight, no doubt she will be his, and she can do nothing about it.

To be continued….

**A/N:** Hope you like it. Finally another chapie I will do my best to update soon and to be in the mood to write for the next chapter. I'm not feeling well right now and I hope during weekends I could write more. Okay.

Thank God I finished another chapter.

Arrigatto. Reviews please. Inspire me. Thank you.

**Thanks for your reviews. Read and Review. Hope you like it. **

**Warning: Not suitable for those who can't understand how my mind works. Lemon ahead be careful **

**Fifth Scroll**

**The Trapped Angel**

Kikyou's eyes stirred. Her eyes opened slowly as she adjusted it to the dimly lit room. The candles burning lowly flickered as it illuminates the elegant large room. It was warm and the bed she was on was very comforting. Windows are covered with thick European velvet curtains.

She sat up slowly, her vision was a little blurred; her contacts were lost while running in the corridor. She didn't notice it until now. Her head ached slightly but as she rubbed it with her thumb, she noticed her sleeves. Looking at it, she lifted the quilt covering her, she was wearing a silky white robe that stops above her knees. It was smooth beneath her skin as it slid delicately at her every curve.

'_Must be another dream, I have to stop dreaming of these stuff.'_

Her eyes traveled next to a well lit room, its door ajar, she heard a faint sound of water hitting the tiles. Someone is inside…

She started to shake at the thought of who might be inside the bathroom

She flinched as the thunder roared in her ears; a flash of white light passed her frightened face then the rain started hitting the windows of the enormous room's windows.

Her eyes grew wide. It can't be. She looked at the room again, she knows this room. It was the same room in her dreams; her eyes wandered around and saw the same mirror.

She hastily pushed herself off the large comfy bed, when she remembered her earlier encounter. She was in panic once again. The face of the dead woman, the corridor, the secret passages, the cavern beneath the castle, Naraku! The name reverberated at her mind. It can't be him inside the bathroom.

She hurriedly went to the huge wooden double door. She turned the knob but it was locked.

'_Please open up! Don't do this, no, please…_' she was praying silently, wishing the door would open before she could face the vampire inside the shower room. She was trying her best to open it, shaking it silently so that she would not be discovered.

It clicked and it opened, but before her foot step out of the large wooden door, she was stopped by a pair of strong arms gripping her waist, she struggled to be free.

"No! Stop!" she was screaming and struggling at the arm's grip. She heard the door slam and she was thrown at the bed she came from.

Naraku pinned her hands above her head with his right hand and her mouth was covered by his left hand.

Inches away from her, she could see his evil handsome face above her, his hair still damped from his shower, spicy male scent clinging in her nose, his body pressed against her, feeling his strong hard chest. Only his towel wrapped around his waist became the barrier between them. She was thankful that at least she was wearing a robe. But it's not thick to prevent her from feeling his body. He is handsome and attractive, but she is disgusted as well, she feels sick at being attracted at this creature. He is like a living god of the underworld.

She pushed hard against him; trying to free her hands and body from him. She was scared, scared of her death. She has seen a murder and a vampire and now she is the next victim. She knows struggling will just fuel his intention but she would rather die fighting.

"Don't struggle you won't win." He whispered at her ears, warm and seductive, her chest heaving up and down, her heart thumping at her breast, her warm body against him.

He is enjoying this game. He could see fear from her eyes, screaming at his hand, struggling to be free. He will get what he wants and she will obey him willingly, he smiled at the plan running inside his head.

He released his hands covering her mouth and replaced it with his mouth, kissing her roughly. Her lips were already parted to scream and he took advantage to gain entrance at the cavern of her mouth. Pleasure ripped inside her, involuntarily, she became aware of his warm tongue, sliding with her own, tasting him. A faint sound escaped her throat and she became aware of what is happening, she bit his lips, and with this Naraku pulled away, his dark, intimidating eyes were upon her. She saw darkness and danger.

She stopped struggling and waited for her punishment, still trying hard to fill her lungs with her short breath, afraid that any moment he will take her life. She didn't want the feeling he is giving her, because just like in her dreams she liked what he was doing to her unconsciously. She hates it that he has power to do anything he wants with her.

His hands closed at her neck loosely, feeling her pulse beating at her neck. She didn't move, because at any moment he could break her neck. His grip was not hurting her but it sends thousands of sensation down her spine.

"Don't ever do that again or you'll pay for your stubbornness." He said it coldly, harshly.

"Kill me if you want. I'm not afraid of death." She whispered it calmly but sharp. She is afraid but she prepared herself at the worst even death. She'll choose death than let him do what he wants with her.

"You will do what I want…or I will kill your friend." Was his reply, how dare she defy him. Not in a million years he has been defied, not until he met her and that reason made him attracted to her, made him interested, not only her blood but her character.

'_Sango'_ she became afraid for her friend, she knew Naraku will not have a second thought to kill, she could accept her death but not her friend's. He is a vampire for Kami-sama's sake. He could kill anybody at any moment he chooses. She didn't dare to speak again his dark eyes were upon her, evil and dangerous. Her eyes became teary, what is she to do?

His lips formed a triumphant smile, his hands slid from her neck to her bosom, caressing her warm it with his cunning warm hand. He knows she doesn't have a choice. She will do what he wants; killing her friend is not her option. He kissed her cheeks and whispered at her ear.

"What is your choice?" he said it to tease her, to make her see that he had won the game; that she is human and he is a vampire, perilous and powerful.

She swallowed hard as she felt his hands caress her bosom, her senses awakened at the pleasure it is giving. It was the first time that a man did it to her, she is a virgin for goodness sake and she is not familiar with what he is giving to her or to do to her.

Tears rolled at her cheeks, he had won and he is blackmailing her. He knows she had no choice but to do what he wants.

"Don't kill my friend." She said it barely audible. Her answer only means one thing. She will do what he wants.

"Good." And with that he leaned and kissed her, he knew she will not protest or struggle. He demanded entrance at her mouth and she opened up for him, doing it against her will. But as his tongue glided inside her, explosion of pleasure consumed her, warm electricity crawling under her skin, she didn't know that kiss would be like this. His skilled mouth was working inside her, tasting her.

She felt her robe slip off her shoulder, exposing everything to the man above her, as soon as she felt her robe slide, she reached up for it to cover herself up again but Naraku's hand prevented it gripping it like vice, looking at her, his eyes traveling. His gaze was like hot burning lava as it brings flame down her body, she will not let him see her like this.

"You don't have the right to protest Kikyou, you will do everything that I want and you can do nothing about it. Defy me and I will kill your friend, remember that."

He leaned down to kiss her again, bringing his mouth on her throat, feeling her skin beneath his lips. His hands traveled slowly at her bosom and with his cunning hands, he massaged and fondled with it, making her teat aroused and sensitive at his touch. Kikyou whimpered at what he is doing, she had never felt something like that before and she hates it that Naraku is the one giving the warm sensation to her body. She could feel her nakedness against his chest, their stomach rubbing at each other; the feeling is so foreign, she was afraid of it, afraid to feel passion and pleasure by means of intimacy.

"No, Stop please, don't." She said in a whisper pleading. Begging him to stop because she isn't ready for where he is bringing her.

Naraku looked at her with his lustful eyes, showing that he is enjoying their game.

"You wouldn't want that, I know you like it. Now stop crying." His seductive voice commanded her tears, he kissed her eyes and like black magic it stopped, she didn't know how but her vision became clearer, she lost her contacts but now she doesn't need it anymore. What is this creature?

She gasps as she felt his tongue slide at her right nipple, teasing and playing, his teeth scraping at the sensitive nipple, sucking it gently as she sucks for air. Her hands fisted at the cover of the bed, she moaned softly and she didn't know how it came out her mouth, her breast aching, tingling, and she doesn't have a clue why, she felt his hands move at her left mound and he rubbed it with his palm and fingers. Squeezing and stroking her breasts.

She was now lost, lost at his every touch, her body is betraying her, she couldn't control it, it feels like it was not her own but Naraku's.

Naraku can't stop now, now that she is his and he can do anything to her, her soft smooth skin was at the tip of his fingers, blood started pumping all over him, to his every part, he felt himself getting excited as he closed his lips at her inviting bosom, his tongue, whirling and flicking, tasting her slowly, lusciously. He groaned at the contact of their body, he started to grow beneath the towel that wrapped his hips, his manhood pushing at the barrier. He is feeling so hot, burning with desire and lust.

Her breathing was faster now, gasping for air, she couldn't control herself, Naraku left her bosom and trailed kisses to her stomach, while his hands travel at her ribs and things, she could feel herself getting hotter, and hotter, burning with his every touch; ripping logic in her head.

"No…" she whispered again, she can't think anymore, she could only feel and accept and she didn't want to continue, if she did she would shatter into million pieces.

"Yes…" Naraklu replied opening her thighs, fastening his mouth with her vulva, licking and tasting her wet lips, sliding his tongue inside at licking the bud of her femininity, nipping and teasing, his teeth scraping at her. Her eyes grew wide at what he is doing, she gasped at the contact; she moaned a little louder this time and she couldn't open her eyes. Her head went from right to left, she didn't know where else to go she has been in euphoric and lustful state. Series of sensation was crawling at her every nerve, pleasing her whole body.

"No…please…" she wanted to withdraw at his mouth but he held her hips, bounding it firmly so that she couldn't move, so that she couldn't escape his torment. Her moaning became louder and oftener.

Naraku kept his torment; he loves her taste and her reaction. His tongue continued to swirl and probe. He lifted his face and looked at her, she was flushed and beautiful, sexy and aroused. Her eyes closed. He went above her and claimed her lips again, making her taste her own nectar mixed with his own saliva. She moaned and he groaned.

"Look at me Kikyou." She opened her eyes and she saw his beautiful face, eyes filled with burning desire. He will continue his torment. She didn't speak finding herself that she couldn't, just trying her best to draw air, to sustain her life, to at least feel that she is alive, that she breathes at her own body.

She felt his hands slide down her stomach, to her most intimate part, he opened it and found her wet folds, he slide his fingers inside, fondled and caressed her there. Her hands instantly went to his strong virile arms, trying to anchor her at the waves of lust.

Her mouth opened at the contact of his middle finger and her back arched automatically, releasing a moan. Naraku smirked and hovered above her, amused and aroused at her reaction. He inserted another finger, stretching her more, she shut her eyes and he was watching her head turn from side to side, her nails digging at his back, his fingers went in and out of her, her slick folds clutching him, he couldn't control himself any more, with a swift move he pulled the towel off him and pressed himself against her. She looked at him in surprise, he knew she felt him hard and eager, and she has to prepare herself for that. He withdrew his fingers and put it inside his mouth, tasting her sweet nectar.

"You're mine Kikyou." It was an order and without a warning he penetrated her, she let out a cry as her virginity accepts him, demanding entrance, too huge for her to accommodate, his length reached all the way inside her, her folds clutched him immediately, feeling the tight grip on his manhood, he gritted his teeth at the feel of her, at the feeling of being inside her, he stayed for a moment letting her adjust knowing that she is a virgin, and after a few moments he started his assault, her body arched in the rousing sensation and he kissed her fiercely as he went out of her then burying himself again at her hot wet folds, a groan escaped his throat, heaving and fucking, he was perspiring erotically as she was lost in the moment of ecstasy. His fangs lengthen as he continued to grind his hips towards her, meeting her movement to match his own.

He released her mouth and she watched her, her eyes here half closed breathing hard, perspiring hotly; her neck arching towards him. It took all of his strength not to take her blood, he will play with her first then after he had satiated himself he will take her blood and he knew he can do that anytime he wanted. He will save her blood later but he will make sure she will be his. As he became near, his thrust became rougher. He watched as Kikyou's body rocked at the bed.

"Scream my name Kikyou…" He said in between labored breaths, pumping and fucking in and out, he thrust harder and rougher burying deeper and deeper. She could hear him but she was in the cloud of ecstasy, she can't take it anymore, she is getting near and she was hearing his command, to scream his name.

He continued to thrust; faster and thicker, bringing themselves into frenzy, moaning and groaning, louder and louder, their body damp with erotic scent, he was getting near and so was she and in a few more thrust in the peak of her orgasm, she screamed his name, her folds gripping him tightly, sending millions of sensation to him, he thrust few more before he pressed himself to her and filled her with his burning liquid, Screaming her name as he kissed her forcefully his tongue darting inside her mouth.

She could feel her body explode, she haven't felt it before but it was ecstatic, her body tingling at the new sensation. He shook in the sensation, in the peak of orgasm, satisfying his hunger.

The rain continued to pour outside, their uneven breathes were the only sound that could be heard inside the large room. He was above her, covered with sweat, still buried inside her; he kissed her before he separates from her and cuddled her in his arms. Kikyou couldn't move, she was sore everywhere. She didn't have enough strength to struggle, her fast beating heart subsided and she became aware of the things around her, as if she awoke from reverie, she found her face pillowed at Naraku's warm, muscular chest. She began to cry.

"What have I done?" she cried at his chest. She couldn't believe it she slept with Naraku. The man she hated the most, how she wanted to end her life. She pushed him but his hands prevented her body to separate from him.

"Accept it Kikyou, you can't win against me; I have your body and soul." He said it harshly at her. His hands went again at her breast, pinching her nipples slightly; he started to explore her body once more.

"My body and soul may belong to you but not my heart, and that is all I need to hate you. Burn in hell Naraku." She said pushing his hands away from her.

She amused him, even after what happened she still dared to fight him. Kikyou was a fighter, a fighter that would fight till death. She may be beautiful and angelic but her tongue was dagger.

He shifted and pinned her hands above her, pressing him self again at her, both their body glowed at the fire from the hearth. She could feel his every manly curve.

"I do not care if you hate me, I will do what I want and you will obey." He threatened her showing his white sharp fangs against his lips, his purple eyes looking at her eyes with such intensity that she burned under his gaze.

"I will fight you Naraku, I will even if it cost my life." was her answer. She despised him and all that he does.

"We'll see Kikyou, we'll see…"

To be continued...

**A/N: I think I have written I have written two different lemons, I don't know about this. I'm not in the mood. Hope you like it. (Sigh) Thank you. Finally it was finished and I had a break to write this.**

**Don't forget to review, tomodachi. Domo.**

**You have been warned. Enjoy reading, review if you like, I'll appreciate it domo.**

**Sixth Scroll**

**In Angel's Arms**

"Well see Kikyou, well see…" He kissed her again in her mouth but she is trying to avoid him, trying to turn her head. Naraku cupped her cheeks and steadied her, making her accept his kiss.

He let go of her and whispered erotically at her ear. "Again Kikyou, I want you again."

She shook her head this and weakly pushed against him, but she could feel again his eagerness, his manhood coming to life again, searching for her, searching to be satisfied.

"No, I can't. I…I…"

"Yes you can." He whispered then inserted his fingers at her opening again, trying to arouse her once more, sliding hid fingers at her most sensitive bud, it earned a moan from her, gasping for air as be began to play with her.

"I can't take it anymore, enough…ah." Two fingers were inside her now, pushing in and out. She can't do anything but to take his torture again, she can't explain why it feels so good but she wanted to stop it but her body wants to continue again, Naraku was pushing her to the limit. She felt her nipples being sucked again by his mouth, tongue, teasing and twirling, scraping at the most sensitive peak of her mounds.

"Take it, I know you like it. See, you body loves it." He withdrew his hands and held her hips. With his strong muscular legs, he straddled her, and as he kissed her, he penetrated her again hot and thick. Groaning he felt his manhood being clenched by her tight wet hot folds, sending him over the edge. He had never felt this before, the bliss he is experiencing with Kikyou and her body.

'_What's with this woman? And how would it feel to be satisfied and served by her?_'

He wondered but it easily drifted out his brain the moment he felt her hands tangle at his hair, moaning, as if she wanted him to continue. He started to move again, pumping hard at her, bringing them selves again at the verge of orgasm, bringing their body into the limit of ecstatic pleasure.

He hovered above him, pressing himself against her inviting soft body. They are panting and moaning, thrusting hard as he brings them selves into frenzy. Kikyou on the other hand cannot think, he has power over her and her body, she couldn't think, she just could feel the sweet sensation and the feel of him inside her. She kept moaning and both of them continued to perspire against their entangled bodies.

Naraku couldn't take it anymore the feel of her was addictive, he thrust rougher and harder, moaning and grinding until he released his sweet hot nectar in her again. With a few more thrust she arched her body and clenched tightly at his manhood, his whole body shaking, breathing hard, clinging and wrapping her arms and legs at his muscular body.

Naraku buried his nose at her throat, fangs still at the tip of his lower lips, laughing softly at the feeling he just experienced. She was amazing and he knew he wouldn't get enough of her, he would always want her.

"You bastard…" She pushed him weakly still trying to catch her breath; she couldn't struggle, feeling him still inside her. He licked her perspiration on top on her collar bone before separating from her. He looked at her half closed eyes; she could tell she is very sore and tired at what they did. He kissed her fore head.

Kikyou couldn't keep her eyes open, she is tired and drowsiness was crawling upon her, she felt Naraku kiss her and caress her, she can't move anymore. She wants to sleep, she couldn't think either.

'_Sleep Kikyou'_ she heard her thoughts scream. Then she let herself drift into deep sleep.

Naraku was looking at her. She is already sleeping; she is still beautiful, flushed and sexy, breathing peacefully.

"This in just the beginning Kikyou. The more you try to fight me, the more you will be drawn to my powers." He smirked above her naked weak body.

Kikyou's eyes opened. She adjusted her vision at the room she is in. Her head turned, she was in her room; lights from behind her curtain was peeking at her from the window. She stood up but she halted and moved slowly s she felt pain all over her body.

"No." she heard herself whisper, she remembered her encounter with Naraku and now that she is so sore, she is sure it was not a dream. Reality hurts, and she wanted to die.

How did she get into her room? She didn't know, as if millions of question started to plague her.

Has she been raped? No, she didn't struggle, she enjoyed it, her body did but her mind was screaming that she has been abused. Why is she still alive? How can she accept the reality that she and Naraku….

She got up and went tot the bathroom. She stripped and eased herself in the bathtub.

'_Sesshoumaru, how can I face you now? Why didn't you come to rescue me? Huh, sorry I feel so stupid, how can you save me? Naraku is evil, a vile creature, a vampire. Am I going crazy? no one will believe me that the owner of a famous company, is a vampire.'_

She wondered if Sango knows about him being the owner of it. She wondered why he didn't kill her, or what are his intentions to her?

She rubbed her body with a soft sponge, looking at her bare form. Her eyes released tears.

'_I can still feel him…I hate him._' She wiped her tears and commanded herself to stop this non sense, she has to move on, she has to think of a plan, a plan to escape him and to save her friend, she will not be defeated.

After a long relaxing bath her body seems to be less sore she went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. At the refrigerator's door there hangs Sango's note:

"Business trip, I'll be back at Saturday. Take Care Kik. I'll miss you." It's only Tues. she was glad that Sango wouldn't have to see her like this, she wound be worried if she found out her condition at this moment.

She opened the fridge and managed to cook something, eating alone and cold at her apartment.

Kikyou looked outside the window of Seshoumaru's car. The driver had come to her door and asked her to come with him; he said Sesshoumaru wanted to see him. They were heading to his house to talk to him.

'_Must be the resignation letter, he must be angry at me. I disappeared at the party, and send a resignation letter this morning. What is he going to tell me? Saesshoumaru, I do not have the dignity to face you again, you seem to be oblivious at my feelings for you, after what happened to me at Naraku's mansion…I…' _

She shivered at the thought and felt that the car stopped. She looks outside to see her boss' mansion in front of her. The butler leads her to Sesshoumaru's office. It was dimly lit and warm surrounded by paintings and shelves of books, a couch lying on the side of his personal office. She heard the door shut and she was left standing quietly near the door of his office.

She looked around and saw her boss sitting behind the large wooden desk, his elegant hair behind him, his golden orbs looking at her intensely, she could feel he is furious but still he kept calm. She bowed her head letting her hair cover her face.

"Sit down Kikyou." She heard her boss. She sat in front of the table and kept her head bowed to prevent him from seeing her face.

"What is this Kikyou?" she was forced to look at him, he was holding an envelope, she knows what is it, the resignation letter she passed to the office that morning. Looking at it she didn't answer, she didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru stood up and went standing in front of her.

"Why are you resigning? Your reasons here are not valid. Tell me, why do you want to resign?" He was looking at her; she could tell he is controlling himself not to rip the paper apart.

"I…I…" she couldn't tell what happened last night. About the things that had happen.

"Sorry sir, I have no reasons at all, I just don't want to work anymore." She lied. Her feelings for him was another reason, Naraku was the first reason.

With her answer, Sesshoumaru's brow twitched into anger. She can't just leave, she disappeared at the party making him worried at her and now a resignation letter! She didn't know where his anger is coming from from. Was he afraid to loose her? Has he grown fond of her, this innocent little Kikyou.

"Did you know that I can sue you? You still have a contract with our company and you just can't walk away."

He suddenly sounds like Naraku, he was using her weakness, is he going to imprison her for her invalid reasons? Her anger towards Naraku was growing in her, she didn't want to be manipulated, can't Sesshoumaru understand that she didn't want to work any more, that she couldn't face him after what Naraku did? Couldn't he understand that she has a feeling for him and it hurts that he is oblivious at it, paying no attention at her, because she's _just her secretary._

She stood up to face him; she was determined to go on. She is ready to forget him because she is damned. And Naraku is to be blame for it.

"Sir, I don't think you need me I'm just your secretary. You don't need to sue because a secretary is resigning. Sir, it's not a big deal, you can find a lot more eager ones to take my position." She said it sharply, she didn't care of the consequences she will face. Anger was creeping because she can't understand him. One moment he is ignoring her, and then he would stop her from leaving. What is he up to?

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer her, it is true that he could find someone to take her position, someone even better than her, but why is he after her now. Is he afraid of loosing her? Afraid to tell her the truth about his affection towards her, is he desperate to not loose her that he has to sue her for resigning? The inevitable was coming in his way. He has to or he will loose her.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to. I'll be going thank you for everything." She told him when he didn't answer. She was about to open the door when Sesshoumaru's arms slammed it, she turn around and was surprised at the look of her boss, he was angry and his eyes were intensely looking at her, as if he wanted to tell her something but couldn't be able to. Her eyes grew wide as he grabbed her at her shoulder, pinned her on the door and kissed him with such passion. As if all that he wanted to tell was all in his lips letting her feel his need of her? She struggled at first she calmed down as she felt his warm lips upon her. Sending emotions, this is the man he loves and he is kissing her, she closed her eyes. He released her and embraced her tightly. He rested his head at her neck and whispered.

"Don't go Kikyou."

Finally he had told her not to go. But he still couldn't confess if he is not sure with his feelings. He is not familiar with these kinds of emotion. He is not sure if it is love or infatuation, or just strong attraction. All he could feel now was that he didn't want to loose her, he wants to be with her and he cares for her.

"Sesshou…" she can't believe what she is hearing. If do she is very good at hiding his emotions. And she couldn't tell what he is saying. Does he feel the same way?

"Sorry, I just don't want to loose you." Tears fell from her eyes and she rested her head on his chest. She was happy and she didn't know why. She just wanted to be in his arms, she raised her hands and wrapped it on Sesshoumaru's body. They remained enclosed at each others embrace as the first snow from the darkened sky fell.

For now Kikyou would not think of anything else but Sesshoumaru.

To be continued….

**Silent Huntress: Merry Christmas! I hope you like it. I spent Christmas doing this but well it's only 6:54 and I'll have all night to celebrate. Take Care. ;D (Gosh, it's cold in here. I love winter)**

**I just don't know when this is going to be uploaded. Sorry for the wrong grammar not my native language.**

Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy reading!

**Seventh Scroll**

**Only she, could**

Sessshoumaru was staring at the ceiling, thinking about a certain raven hair woman. What is his feeling for her? He has never felt such thing before. All his life, lust is the only thing he could feel, lust that can only be satisfied with women who has needs of him. How will he describe his feelings for Kikyou. Is it love? He wanted to be with her, to touch her, to talk to her, to think of her.

'_Ai shiteru Kikyou…'_ Sesshoumaru whispered in the dark.

Kikyou was doing the same thing. Looking at the ceiling of her room, smiling a bit, remembering what Sesshoumaru told her that early evening.

'_He kissed me and he didn't want me to go, what does that mean? I hope he's not playing games with me. He keeps on sending me mixed signals.'_ She sighed and tuned off the lamp.

Naraku was standing outside looking at the figure retreating in her sleep. He has been watching her from afar, like an eagle watching its prey. Since the night he took her, he never felt peace, he wanted her badly, every minute he was thinking of her. He has to make her his. He didn't know that his little play will turned out to be an obsession, to be a sickness and she will be the cure for it.

He wanted her, but he can't just have her anytime he wants, she is human and she is fragile. She could not stand a marathon with him, especially in bed. He just sat there waiting to enter her dreams, waiting to touch her even only in her dreams.

He closed his eyes and concentrate, entering her dreams. He saw her blank mind but few minutes later he saw a silver haired man. She was looking at him with admiration; he saw the Silver-haired man slam his hand at a door and kissed her on her lips with such passion. Seeing this angered him. He felt jealousy surging at his body. He knew this silver haired man. It was her boss and he was kissing her. It was her dreams and he was dreaming of him, he could see she wants him too. He watched in anger as her boss hugged her and she returned the gesture.

Naraku growled, this is not her dream, this is a part of her memory, a piece of incident that had just happen. He will not let this happen; he is the only one who will own Kikyou. No one will have her. She is his alone.

His eyes snap open, his brows twitching in fury, his teeth gritting. He didn't take her the night he had her because he was still playing with her but now someone else is playing with the cards and he will not loose. It's either he kill the silver-haired man or he will have her blood and bind her to him. He chose the first, he will kill him and it will bring Kikyou in pain. Tomorrow he will send her a warning that no one else can have her except him. (A/N: Psycho tee hee).

Kikyou woke up dreaming of a silver haired man, she was glad he didn't see Naraku in her dreams, she is still having doubts if she will continue her work and relation with his boss, she didn't know what would Naraku do if he found out. She shivered at the thought. Since that evening she haven't seen or heard Naraku, she was glad he is leaving her alone, but still she could feel him, his every touch, and his scent his lips his…..

'_I hate you!'_ she hit her own head slightly, never had she forgot that night, everything was embedded in her brain and she hates it. How would she have relationship with Sesshoumaru if she's damned, if every time she'll touch him he will think of Naraku and his abuse.

She stood up and went to the kitchen; she has to prepare for work. She's still alone it's only Friday and tomorrow her friend will come back, she was glad to see Sango again. But that is another problem, what will happen if she found pout what happened between her and Naraku? She wanted to crawl under the earth. Her problems are never ending.

'_Don't think about it Kikyou, everything will turn out just fine.'_ She enjoyed her coffee at the quiet apartment, for now she will not think of her problems at least for a few minutes.

Friday 8:00 in the evening

Kikyou is busy at her desk, she was glad because she's back to work, she hasn't seen Naraku and she is with her normal life again. Sometimes when Sesshoumaru is calling her she will hide her face and blush because of what happened between them but Sesshoumaru assured her not to feel awkward so she felt a more comfortable.

She just finished typing one of her papers when Sesshoumaru called him. She entered his office shyly.

"Kikyou, would you like to join me for dinner?" he was looking at her calmly as if he knew what would be her answer.

"That would be fine sir, thank you for asking me." She stood in front of him, she can't look at him, she didn't want him to see her blushing. Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and tilted her head with his fingers.

"Look at me." Kikyou looked at his handsome boss; she could feel the warmth of his fingers, his breath and his scent.

"Don't be shy Kikyou, you have no reason to. You are beautiful and I like seeing it specially your eyes." She pressed her lips; she could feel goose bumps running in her skin, her heart raising fast. She nodded. Sesshoumaru cupped her cheeks and leaned at her pressing his open mouth on her lips, she felt his tongue trace her lower lips; it wanted entrance so she opened it to accept his invitation. The feeling is mutual he knew she like him and she knew the same. Their tongues danced, tasting each others mouth, his hands went behind her and pulled her closer to him, she could feel his hard muscular body against him. She loves his warmth.

Sesshoumaru felt her hand rest at his chest, her delicate hands sending excitement and willingness at his body. Their kiss became more passionate as they felt each others warmth. They are lost with each other's touch as if they were not going to be able to stop.

"Knock…knock…" their kiss was broken at the disturbance. Sesshoumaru's eyes were suddenly filled with irritation and anger. He went to the door and opened it. Kikyou straightened and didn't move she watched the door of his office close behind him. She felt sorry for the disturber. She herself was also afraid because she knew Sesshoumaru is angry.

"Mr. Taisho, the phone is ringing and Ms. Kikyou is not in her desk to answer. I just wanted to tell that the owner of the ONI Company called and he wants to talk to you. I don't know what to say because…" it was another employee of the company his name was Jaken. He is loyal to Sesshoumaru but he has a tendency to be so nosy at times.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his throat and slammed him at the wall. He was angry for disturbing him and Kikyou telling him about ONI Company.

"I don't care who called, don't disturb me or else I'll kill you. Tell that to others." He hissed before letting him go. Kikyou didn't see what happened but she heard a loud thud outside the office. She hurried outside but she only saw Sesshoumaru standing alone.

"Who is it?" Kikyou asked in a worried voice.

"It was nothing, get ready we will be leaving. We're having dinner." He entered his office again.

Kikyou looked at his boss, one minute he is caring and passionate but another minute he is a merciless demon.

'_Man, they are hard to deal with.'_

10:00 in the evening. At the airport

A female vampire landed at the airport, her nose high at the lowly creature she is seeing. Filthy humans, she has to go to Tokyo for her fiancé, he is not yet coming back and she wanted to see him. Their covenant agreed that they'd be a couple but she could sense he didn't want to be with her. She will do anything for power and for her covenant.

She arrived at the mansion. The butler was surprised at her arrival. He bowed.

"Where is Naraku?" she asked with an arrogant voice.

"Mistress Kagome he in not here right now."

"Where is he?"

"I didn't know Madame I am not to interfere with his business."

Kagome ignored him and entered the mansion. She hasn't been here since she went in London for her covenant. She went inside his room and her eyebrows twitched.

'_A human has been here. How could Naraku let that happen?'_

She went to her room and settled on the bed.

'_Surprise surprise Naraku…'_ Kagome smirked waiting for her fiancé to arrive.

Naraku was furiously, he can't find Kikyou, she is not in the office and she is not in her apartment. He has fed that night but he wants to see Kikyou. His hands clenched thinking that she is with that dog.

He was powerful and that dog can do nothing against him. He relaxed at her bed as he waited for her, she will be punished for making him wait. No one ever made him wait like this, no one only Kikyou. Only she.

The car stopped in front of her apartment, they are now officially dating, the feeling is mutual they both know they love each other. Sesshoumaru is not vocal but he is expressing himself towards action and Kikyou has nothing to say with that if she is with him everything is at peace and she is safe.

"I'll walk you inside."

"No it's okay, I'll be fine. Thank you for dinner Sir, I mean Sesshoumaru." He smiled at her.

"Okay. Be careful Kikyou." He leaned and kissed her quickly at her lips.

"Thank you. Good night. Take care," she went out the car, as soon as she entered her apartment. He started his engine and he was gone.

She was singing a melodic tune, happy at what is happening. If she is with Sesshoumaru she is not thinking of Naraku. She didn't know why, maybe it was the power of love.

'_Sesshouamru's magic perhaps._' She smiled at herself.

She opened the door locked it behind her everything was quiet. She entered her room only to drop her keys. Her eyes widen and her heart starting to race preparing to run.

To be continued…..

**Silent Huntress: Hope you like it. Domo Review if you want. I'll appreciate it.**

**WARNING!**

If you love kagome this is not your fiction

If you love Kikyou with Sesshoumaru, I could pair them but his is Kikyou/Naraku. I know its odd, crazy, insane, lunatic, psychotic, neurotic, disturbed, irrational, ridiculous, absurd, silly, illogical, bizarre, weird, peculiar IDEA but I love it. Teehee

You hate him because of the series but he's just another character of the author, like an actor obeying the director. You get it? Nah never mind just read hope you enjoy.

**Pairing**: Kikyou/Naraku

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: You know who owns Inuyasha.

**Thank you for your reviews! It inspires me. Enjoy reading love lots and world peace.**

**Eighth Scroll**

**The Vampire's Captive**

"Don't even think about it Kikyou because I will catch you in a second." Naraku's voice filled the room. He was sitting in her bed as if relaxing, waiting…

She remained pinned at the ground she can't move, petrified at the sight of the vampire, Not him again, what now will happen to her, Every time she would see him she could feel hell. She remained silent, she knows she can do nothing, she wanted to run but his warning threatened her.

"Where have you been?" he remained seated at the bed looking straight at her. She could tell he was mad, mad because he knew she was with Sesshoumaru. She didn't speak; she averted her eyes from him, why is he asking her this? Is she his property?

"Tell me or I'll kill him." She flinched as she heard the 'him' in his statement, he knew about Sessoumaru.

"I'm with him." She said it coldly, Naraku's teeth gritted in jealousy.

"You are not supposed to be with him, you are mine." He looked directly at her, opposite to where he sits.

She looked back coldly, afraid but fighting. "I am not your property and you don't own me." She said before turning her back at him about to open the door when she felt him behind her. She was pushed at the door, making it close again, pinning her on it, her limbs pressed between the door and his strong warm body, she felt him press his lips on her ears, whispering hotly, seductively…

"I own you, whether you like it or not. I will kill whoever crosses my path to take you away from me." She shut her eyes tightly, she could not move as he runs his hands on her arms, sending shivers at her spine.

"You may own everything about me but not my heart." Once she said that she was pulled from the door and he throw her on her bed, she struggled to free herself but he was above her angry, ripping her clothes.

"No! Stop!" she was hitting him as hard as she could but he is not moved, his hands caught her hands and he began kissing her fiercely.

"NO!" she released a hand and slapped him directly at his face. He stopped only to laugh mockingly. She heaved beneath him, thankful that he stopped because the barriers that he left her were only her undergarments.

"Kikyou, don't tell me you are in love with that dog." He caressed her cheeks with his forefinger. She shook her head at his touch she wanted to throw up every time he touches her. His hands rested on her chin and held her to look at him.

"Answer me Kikyou." His handsome evil face became cold again.

"Yes, I do love him. And you can't stop it." She said her voice shaky but determined.

"Who said I can't Kikyou? I can bring him down tonight, just watch." He dismounted her and stood up, but before he could go she felt her hands on his arms stopping him he looked at her only to find her in tears.

"Don't Naraku, please…" she loves Sesshoumaru and she can't let him die because of her defiance against Naraku.

Naraku looked at her, she is suddenly weak when it comes to her love ones, he envied her, for an immortal like him, he dared not to love a mortal because those that he loves will perish and he will remain living forever. He sat beside her and caressed her cheeks, he wiped her tears.

"I don't like you near him, you are mine forever." Kikyou didn't speak she remained crying at her defeat. A mortal like her have not powers against her.

"I can't, I love him. The least I can do is to obey you to spare his life." Naraku was hurt, she is like his puppet, doing anything he wants but there is no life. He wants everything from her including her heart. He doesn't know why but he likes her to be with him. He admits that at first he was just playing with her, but everything became complicated.

He would think of her every second, he want to touch her and feel her. He was now jealous of a mortal who could make her smile. What is this that he felt? It was foreign.

"You can't but I can. Obey me and I will spare his life." Yes he will spare his life because he will take hers, her freedom and her mortality. Loosing her was not an option.

Kikyou was like a cornered mouse haunted by the wolves. Another sacrifice for the one she loves. She is hopeless; she wanted to kill herself, why would Naraku want her so badly? Why is he interested at her? Everything was blurry; she was in the verge of insanity.

She felt his hands cup her cheeks, she has to be prepared on what is going to happen, With Naraku, it was inevitable.

He pushed her on her bed, pressing his body against her; she could feel his hard muscles beneath his clothes. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue slipping at her lips, he wanted entrance and just like what they agreed upon. He will spare Sesshoumaru but she will obey him. His relation with Sesshoumaru won't work; she is too tainted for him. She was owned by Naraku.

Their tongues danced together pushing and tasting each others mouth. Kikyou was returning his kiss because that's what he wanted and again she was being consumed by his powers once again. He has the power to rouse every woman's body, their needs, their lust. Once he was near her she could feel that there is no other place to go but to obey, sanity was far from her grasp, sensuality and hedonism is what he is offering and her body can't deny the very basic need of him for her.

She felt his hands massage her right breast, it was aching and his touch roused her nipples to it's peak, her brassier seems to be not a hindrance. She moaned at the contact, he left her mouth and nibbled her throat. Naraku suppressed a groan as he felt her body under his touch. He took off his sweater and it revealed his god-like body, smooth firm and hard. It was made to please a woman.

He pushed her brassier upwards to expose her mounds and he sucked it roughly as if a baby hungry for nourishment. His tongue was working magic; she arched her back and run her hands at his head, his teeth scrapping at the roused nipples.

Once again she can't think. It's always like that with Naraku. He pulled her brassier completely as if it was a menace. He too took off his clothes to reveal his engorged manhood. Even at just looking at her makes his hard, he wants her, every inch of her. He wanted to be inside her to feel her clenching, caressing his arousal.

He pressed himself again at her body, his fingers searched for her already wet core. He caressed her above her thin panties and it earned a moan from her. Breathing hard, wanting to feel more always more. Naraku smiled at her reaction, she is really an angel, he remembered why he became interested at her, it was because of her blood, but now he wants everything from her. He was looking at her as he withdraw his hands, looking at her reactions, she opened her eyes upon the lost of contact. She is flushed and beautiful.

She was looking at him, is he going to left her like this? Unsatisfied. He was just looking at her not speaking, he was handsome and powerful. What does he want?

"I want you to look at me, don't close your eyes." She nodded. Then he pulled her panties and his middle finger invaded her most intimate part, parting her lips to caress her bud, the moment his fingers made contact with it, she wanted to close her eyes but he said not to so she looked at him, wincing at his touch.

"Yes Kikyou, I want to see your reaction. Look at me." She moaned to release the warm burning sensation crawling at her abdomen.

"No please Naraku. It's hard not to shut my eyes." She gasped as she felt a second finger enter her, caressing her bud, pushing in and out.

"I want more Kikyou more." He pulled his fingers to replace it with her tongue. Scrapping whirling and nipping. She arched her back moaning louder, his mouth was sucking her arousal, she buck but he held her hips firmer to keep her movements. Everything was blurry for Kikyou now; all she could do is to feel, to feel his mouth and tongue pleasing her.

Naraku enjoyed hearing her moaning, because he was the one causing it, he too can't take it anymore, he left her and kissed her again at her mouth, passing her her own juices. She tasted her own and his own saliva. Everything was wanton and wild, their bodies were sweaty and they breathe unevenly.

Naraku couldn't take it anymore; he parted her legs and entered her with one swift movement, bringing her to scream. Once again he was inside her. Ah the feel of her clenching him, her wet fold spasms with his own. He brought himself buried deeply inside her, then he withdrew and slammed again at her. Kikyou was feeling pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Forever mine Kikyou." He start pumping harder, thrusting at her entrance, back and forth, rocking her body with his, dancing at the pleasure their bodies are bringing them, her moans where louder, he himself was groaning in pleasure hovering above her, their tongue mimicking their movement. He went faster and harder bringing both of them in the peak of orgasm. Fucking and sucking he felt himself close to his release. Now is the time. He will claim her and no one will get her from her. No One.

His fangs lengthen and he buried himself at her throat as he continued going in and out of her, the demon inside him growled and he opened his mouth. Kikyou could feel her release her orgasm and he could feel there is something going on with Naraku. With a few more thrust he felt himself coming. He growled burying his fangs at her neck as he released his seeds to her. It was euphoric, his release and her blood surging at his mouth. It was delicious an angels blood, finally she is going to be his.

Kikyou clenched him as she reached her orgasm and it made her scream and moan as she felt another sensation surging through her body, she could feel his fangs buried at her neck, sending her millions of sensation. It was the most foreign and odd but it felt good.

Naraku stopped himself before he consumed her, he remained buried in her. She on the other hand felt that her energy was draining. He cut his chest with his nails and it drew blood, he is sensing that Kikyou is becoming weaker, he should hurry up. He lifted her head as he brought it close to his chest and let her lap at his blood. Once Kikyou tasted it, she sealed her mouth at the wound at his chest and began drinking his blood. His hands fisted at her hair as he felt her tongue swirl at his breast, drinking his blood. Panting he tried not fuck again because he knew he was still inside her.

"Enugh Kikyou." He pulled her from his chest like a child being taken away from her toy. She closed her eyes and he laid her bed. He separated his body from her before he commended her to wake again.

She remained silent as she brings back her sanity, when her breathing is normal reality hit through her. She felt very different. As if she was a new person. She looked at Naraku resteing his head at his hands, propping himself with his elbow, looking at her adoringly. He was caressing her face like a child.

"What have you done Naraku? You did something to me, what is it?" She whispered weakly. Both are still naked and sweaty from their copulation.

"You will be mine for eternity. Not even Sesshoumaru can take you away from me."

Her eyes widened as it hit her, the sensation, she was dizzy, her blood, his blood, they exchanged, he bind her to him completely.

'I thought it was a dream all was blurry, what has he done to me.'

She wanted to get away from him, wanted to believe that he hadn't claim her. That his blood is not running in her veins. She shut her eyes, wanting to wake at the nightmare Naraku had brought her.

To be continued…..

**Hope you like it! Review if you want. Domo. God bless. Take Care. I didn't check this, typographical errors may occur. Tee hee**

**Have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, just this plot

**Warning**: Full of lemons, you may not want citrus better try nuts.

**Everyone enjoy reading**! Sorry for late updates lots of work to do, if you get my drift. **Review **if you want, I'll appreciate it and it'll totally going to inspire me. I want to hear it from you Thank you.

**Hope you like this. **

**Ninth Scroll**

**The fierce Angel**

Her body is flaming with desire, burning with feral passion as the unknown surge of warmth crawl inside her veins; she drew deep breath as pain struck her heart. She screamed and writhed, curling into a ball, her naked body beading sweat as her transformation crumpled her. Naraku knew what was coming; he held his breath as he watches her scream in pain. He went atop her to relax her discomfort, he held her hands on both sides of her and pressed her with his own body, she fought the surging pain through fighting his strength, clutching her hand at the mattress, it was like electricity running inside her, blazing. She shut her eyes as she lose focus on everything, everything swirls and whirled, she doesn't seem to mind that Naraku was stabling her transformation.

Naraku was painfully watching her, transformation was the hardest part in binding a powerful vampire blood with holy angel's blood, although she's half, the pain will going to be excruciating. But why had he allowed this to happen, to hurt her like this? Sesshoumaru. The man she loves, he will not lose her, not now not ever, he knew she will survive; she'll just have to endure pain. Her mouth opened and he saw her fangs lengthen, her eyes fiercer, darker, she is becoming stronger. It hurts as he saw tears streams her eyes, as her scream stab his heart. He heard her curse him.

"You are a monster, leave me alone! Go to hell!" then she would again writhe and shriek with pain.

Naraku doesn't care about her curses, soon she will be his but inside him he was hurt as she called her a monster, as she wished for his death.

After another scream she passed out, breathing hard, her body looking weary and weak. What has he done? He released her hand and cupped her cheeks, calling her name to wake.

Her eyes stirred open and looked at him, her eyes were totally different now, her mahogany hazel eyes were shinning and fierce, like of a vampires. Naraku caressed her face, she looks dangerous now, he himself was wondering of the things she can do if he didn't know better.

"Kikyou…" he kissed her lightly at her lips, she didn't move. He trailed kisses as he reached her throat savoring her taste, her scent. He whispered at her ears, his voice deep as the night, beautiful as the goddess lying beneath him.

"I'm sorry I had to do this." He looked at her eyes again still she didn't move; he rested his forehead with hers, still naked above her. They fit together perfectly.

Kikyou was in state of shock, state of horrible transformation. She was now like him, her senses heightened, she could feel him all over; her blood her body her heart. Could she possibly love someone who had claimed her forcefully?

"I hate you." With that she heard his vile laugh. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head on her hair, she smells after sex, it arouses him.

"Liar. Let's see if you can deny me now." He tilted her chin and kissed her viciously, he wanted to let her know his desire, his want of her, to let her know that his being was aching for her, only her. He sucked and licked and scrape her lips with his, he just can't get enough of her.

Kikyou felt the rush of desire on her lips, seeking and seeping in her every veins, her blood burns, her body was flaming with the need of him. Why is she blazing with this kind of forbidden passion, the fervent need for him to be with her, to be their bodies to be one? She shut her eyes not responding at his every move, she has to fight but the question is how long can she fight him?

"You can't win." She heard her say it as he left her lips to taste her roused nipples, his tongue swirling and teasing. He continued his torture as he weighed his left breast at his hand, massaging as his thumb play with her sensitive bud. Her body ached accordingly as if agreeing at his every move.

".You need to stop." She felt dizzy, her head swirling. His every touch is driving her mad. She tried to stop him, she tried not to feel, but that seems to be impossible. His blood was in her now, she became a part of him; his every need, his pain, his passion, his sins were also hers. She clutched her hands at the cover of the bed, really wanting to stop herself for wanting him.

"No." Her eyes felt heavy and her fangs lengthen, she cannot control herself anymore, his binding powers in overflowing now. Her hands left the covers and traced it on his hair. Oh the feel of it on her finger, it was damp and soft from their endless lovemaking, she arched her body for him to have more access as she pulled his head towards her bosom.

Naraku, was surprised as he felt her need of him, the untamed ached that unleashed from her, the power combined that he had brought her. He left her and found her lips, his hands running every where. Kikyou, pulled his head towards her as she kissed him back with the same intensity that made him moan; his need building at his abdomen, his shaft hardened again aching and searching.

Kikyou felt this and with one swift move, Naraku brought her above him, feeling her lithe weight on top of him. She continued kissing him, their mouth locked, panting and tasting each other. He felt her move, kissing his throat running her delicate little hands on his chest. Her touch made him insane, it burned him alive. He rested his hands on her hips as he felt her touch him for the first time. Her hands traveled to his chest, playing with his nipples, as she bent down and replaced it with her cat like tongue. He sucked air as he felt her hand going south, her nails gracefully searching his stomach.

Kikyou could feel his need pressing at her entrance, but she not actually would let him in easy, she kept on teasing him. Want him to feel what she had felt whenever he teases her. He looked at what she is doing as she kissed his abs, his body, his abdomen until. Damn it feels like…ah her mouth closed at his shaft, sucking and tasting him, hell it's driving him insane, he roared as she teased him with her mouth, licking and scraping his manhood with her teeth and tongue. He reached her head, tangling his hands at her hair; damn he would lose his mind with this kind of ecstasy. She continued to pump as he tried not to fuck with her mouth. He can't come inside her, but the feel of release was coming, he sat up and brought her on top of him again as he kissed her mouth again tasting the pre come, the wetness and hotness inside her mouth.

Kikyou felt his want of her, but she is a devil, he made her like that, now she is as bold as him. His blood was in her, and it was working well in her body, flaming her needs, her lust. She pushed him back to bed as she position herself, and slowly she let him sink in. Naraku's grip tightened at her hips as she rode him, in and out, rocking as she rested her hands on his chest and her head bent backward as she feel him inside her. She continued to move and ride him. His hands traveled at her breast to heighten her satisfaction. Naraku smirked at what is happening; yes this is Kikyou, the Kikyou he made, Kikyou which is made only for him.

Kikyou could feel her orgasm coming, her tongue traveled at her fangs as she dive at Naraku's throat, still moving, rocking above him, Naraku closed his arms around her, embracing her tightly as he felt himself coming, her sheath tight against his shaft, her wet folds gripping him. He readied himself to what is coming. He looked at her eyes, it was full of need, it was untamed, wanton and wild, it was brown turning red, his hands rested at the back of her head as he felt her tongue swirl at her throat before piercing it with her fangs and sucking his blood. As she succeed, he continued to fuck and finally shoot his essence to her, her own tightening around him, gripping, coming with a loud satisfied moan. He roared as their exchange begun again, his fangs lengthen and pierced her neck and begun sucking. They fit wonderfully, finally she was his.

Kikyou collapsed on top of him, still awake, still panting, he was still inside her, and she couldn't move, Naraku's hands traveled at her back as he moved above her to let her rest, he withdrew from her and kissed her lightly at her cheeks.

"Will you still deny me Kikyou?" She looked at him defiantly. She now knows she can't, he will be the only one that can satisfy her, the only one that can make her mad like this. Could she fall for him? Could she like him? And if she does, the biggest question would be how?

"You know I can't. What you have done to me makes it impossible, you jerk." With this she felt his hands caress her between her thighs.

"Nice answer. Now you should sleep, you are totally spent, and if you don't I'll not stop making love to you till forever." Make love? Since when a vampire like him make love? He is a cruel, evil creature, how could he do such thing, everything that come from him will only be lust, not love. He sat up on the bed and went to the bathroom.

Kikyou turned her back to him, clutched her pillow as her tears fall. She closed her eyes not noticing she drifted to sleep.

Naraku savor the water as it runs to his body, he was happy, euphoric, like a kid given a gift. Kikyou was his gift. He never knows he could feel happiness till he found her.

Knock! Knock!

Kikyou woke up as she heard the someone knocking at the door, she frowned as she felt Naraku sleeping beside her, she can't remember him nuzzling with her before going to sleep, she pushed away his arms wrapped around her naked waist before standing up and putting her robe on, tying it she went on to opened the door.

"Who is it?" she asked with her half lidded eyes, drowsiness still on her eyes. She opened to see Sango back from business trip.

"Kik how are you?" she greeted her with a nice warm hug. Kikyou's eyes widened as she hugged her friend back, it was good for her to be with her friend again. She forgot this will be the day she'll come home.

"I miss you Sango." Kikyou hugged her and look at her friend from head to toe.

"Wow Sango you look great today. Welcome home." Sango went straight to the living room lounging at the sofa, stretching. She looked at Kikyou and her brows twitched.

"Kikyou, there's something different 'bout you today, have you been seeing someone."

"What?" Kikyou suddenly remembered Naraku still sleeping on her bed. Hell what if she finds out about him with her? Naraku is Sango's boyfriend, how can this slip off her mind?

"What's wrong?" Sango asked her as Kikyou became pale.

"Kikyou!" She jumped as she heard Naraku call from her room. Sango was also surprised at the male voice coming from her room.

"Who is that?" Sango stood up to ask her.

Naraku waking up without Kikyou on the bed, called her name, with his enhanced senses he knew Sango was in the house. He stood up to where Kikyou and Sango are, not worrying about the consequences Kikyou will face if Sango sees him with her. He'll just going to play with them first, wanting to tease Kikyou.

"Sango, he..he…" she was looking for words as Naraku appeared out her room, naked, resting at the doorframe.

"Hi." He said it boringly as Sango looked at him with shocked eyes to her friend Kikyou who was petrified at the spot she is standing.

"Naraku?" Sango whispered at her can't believe what she is seeing.

To be continued….

Hope you like it? Domo for reading and your time.

**Red-smartiez** this is for you, if it sucks, Gomen nasai LOL Email me again if you want I'll reply as soon as I open my email.

**Thanks for your reviews! Thanks for choosing my fic.**

**Warning: Lemon ahead! Don't read if you are acidic, can cause stomach pain. (huh?)**

**Dedicated to Kikyou Uchiha. Thanks for your email. Thanks for reminding me to update. Gomen ne if it sucks took me a week to be in a mood but not really in a mood. (Nani?)**

**Review if you like, it'll be appreciated. Hope you like it. Read and enjoy! **

**Unexpected goodbyes**

"Naraku?" Sango can't believe what she is seeing. She was only away for how many days and now Naraku is with her best friend? Her brain doesn't want to accept what her eyes are seeing.

Kikyou couldn't speak, she can't move, she felt so guilty, she knew she didn't betray her friend; none of this was her fault. The only fault she made was that she lost every battle against Naraku. How can this happen? Her life was a living hell ever since she met Naraku. She wanted to kill him for everything he had done to her and if she doesn't win she'll kill herself, even how absurd the idea is.

Naraku was looking at the scene, teasing Kikyou, he knew what she is feeling now and he wants her to beg him to stop this scene.

"Why Kikyou?" was Sango's next word, her voice is shaky, her eyes in tears, she averted her eyes from Kikyou and with that she went inside her room and slam the door.

"Sango! I'll explain!" she runs after her but all she could face now is her friend's solid door. She knew her friend, as long as it's possible they don't want to fight. And in times like this Sango didn't want to see her. She didn't pursue her more; she can't find words to face her friend or to explain what had happen while she was gone. She'll have to think of a plan, she'll have to get her friend back. She walks toward Naraku face him with teary eyes, she felt angry and guilty at the same time.

"Look what you've done! I hate you!" she went pass him to her room but Naraku caught her hand and caressed her cheeks, his lips curved into a smile wickedly.

"You doubt me Kikyou, you know I could make things easy for you, all you have to do is ask me." He leaned to kiss her cheeks but she slapped him. Furious.

"You're so sweet Kikyou." Then he left her. His expression cold.

"Where are you going?" she runs after him but he has already entered Sango's locked room without effort.

"Come here." Naraku commanded her friend and as if she was a doll, she obeyed him. Eyes still sore from crying.

"Naraku what are you doing?" Kikyou watched as Naraku grip her friends shoulder and leaned against her neck. What is he doing with her friend? She suddenly felt ached from her chest; it hurts to see him getting close to Sango. Why is that? Where is it coming from? Is it because of his blood running inside her, making her jealous of her friend?

After few seconds Sango lost consciousness, Naraku catches her and laid her on her bed.

"Sango!" she went beside her friend, worried.

"She'll be fine, she'll wake after an hour." Then Naraku went out the room. Kikyou kissed her forehead before going after Naraku, she found him in her room, now getting dressed.

"What have you done?" Kikyou ask from behind him.

"She'll forget what happened between us. It'll be fine for us to be together, don't worry." He was now fully dressed, he was still irresistibly handsome even just out of bed.

Kikyou didn't speak, didn't know what just happened. She felt Naraku face her and kissed her cheeks, pulling her against him, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Trust me with everything Kikyou." He whispered hotly against her ears then she felt his hands under her robe, climbing slowly up her thighs, caressing, running towards between her legs, she stepped backwards, glaring at him, warning him. Naraku chuckled.

"That's what I like about you. I'll be back. Make sure you behave." Then he went out the apartment, his aura completely gone. She collapsed on her bed, angry at the vampire that messed with her life.

"What now?" She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He had already sense his fiancé's presence, and he is not amused to see her lying on his bed, wearing thin lingerie, she was on her stomach running her hands on the bed sheet. Looking at him seductively.

"I'm here for you." She almost purred, as she stood up revealing her most tempting body, she stopped in front of him running her hands on his chest batting her lashes, making sure her body made contact with his. Naraku raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" making it sound sarcastic, then he went pass her not even showing a hint of interest of what she is offering him. Kagome glared at him, she was sure that she smelled human scent on him and it made her angry.

"You reek of human scent. You are unbelievable." Kagome sat across the chair opposite to where the bed is. She made sure her legs showing up to her bottom.

"What does the coven want now?" Naraku knew something is happening in the coven.

"Oh, you're so cold Naraku. Sorry to disturb you but they ask me to deliver a message for you. They want you in London, they have some problems regarding the hunting of the ancient vampire, the last one."

"What about it?" He asked uninterested.

"The elders want you to hunt him and the rest they want to ask you, I don't know, they said it is very important and urgent for you to be there. You should leave tomorrow; do your responsibility as the prince of our coven. Don't worry I'll take good care of your business here while you're away." She saw his face hardened, there is definitely something going on with him.

"Where are you going?" She stood up as he put on his coat again preparing to leave.

"I'll be in London tomorrow." He said before shutting the door. Kagome leaned on the armchair.

"There is definitely something going on here and I'll see to it that I'll do something about it, you can't escape your destiny." She smirked closing her eyes devising her plan making Naraku hers for eternity.

The woman from his grip hit the floor as he wiped the trail of blood from his lips, Kagome's news made him think of his situation and his relation with Kikyou. He has to go to her because tomorrow he will be leaving towards London. Why now that she was newly transformed into someone he could be with? Why do they have to be separated? He knew it will be not for long but still he will be away from her. What if she went running towards her boss, her real love? Does he have a place in her heart? He knew the moment she transformed, giving her his blood that she will only need him, only him, her body and her mind, but what if her heart beats to another? Will it be bearable to him? Will he take her against her will again?

Now that he is going to London he just has to make things better when he gets back. For now he needs her, he needs to say goodbye, hoping not to see her in others arms when he comes back.

He went inside his car, he could feel the desperate need to be with Kikyou, and he could feel Kikyou's need of him, he could sense her agony with her the new feelings she has after the transformation, the need for blood, the need of him_. She was made to be this_ and he knew she is having a hard time regarding her changes. He has to be with her soon and he has to be with her as long as there is time, because as soon as he leaves towards London he will definitely miss her.

Kikyou was shaking, breathing hard, she went to the empty tub standing there, she hastily opened the shower, thirsty for its coldness, she needs it for her body is burning. Warm tears trailed her cheeks as she let the cool water run her body. She run her hands on her body, everywhere, making sure it makes her temperature go down.

After she had visited Sango's room, she went asleep at 5:00 pm and when she woke up it was already 10:00 in the evening, she suddenly felt hot like she was sick, her body is burning, she went to get the thermometer and it says 45 Celsius (SH: not sure about this teehee), she thought she could be dead by this temperature but then she felt herself shaking, her whole body aches, she fell on her bed hoping she would feel better, but then when she shut her eyes and when it opened again, her senses heightened, she could hear and see things from far away, from the streets, from the neighbors, Sango's dreams, other's dreams, she could hear voices everywhere, with a scream she willed and commanded them to stop and it stopped, with her labored breath, she rested on her bed for a bit but then she could hear body scream for something, she was thirsty.

She stood up and hurried to the kitchen to drink water, but it was no use, shaking, she scrambled in the fridge drinking whatever she could find, whether it was milk or juice but then it was no use, the hunger and thirst become intense, she threw away the glass and it shatters she hurried back to her room. She passed the mirror but then she stopped. She went back to check her form, her eyes widened as she saw her iris were red; she opened her mouth to see her fangs lengthened.

"No! This couldn't be. I can'!"

She thought she'd be crazy, Naraku made her a vampire and the realization of its reality hit her. She was not thirsty and hungry for anything all she needed was blood! And that's where she went crying, sitting on the empty tub while the cold shower runs though her. She didn't want to be a vampire; she didn't want to be like Naraku. And what's worst as she thinks of him the more her body wants him, his touch, his kisses, his embrace, his blood.

"No! No! No! I hate you!" she shook her head as she sobbed shaking inside the tub. A hand snaked her waist, she jumped to look at her back.

"You called me?" Naraku smiled from behind her; aware of her naked form she crossed her arms over her chest. He scared her and she didn't know what will happen that her mind and body were screaming for the man in front of her, she stood up but then her right hand was pulled by his strength making her sit again.

"How did you get here?" Kikyou demanded an answer. She was aware she was alone in her room and then one moment he was there?

"Do I have to answer that?" He was in his usual black coat, perfect for his personality if ever he is a person but then he is a vampire, vampirility?

"Stay where you are and I'll explain." He pulled her to his front making them both sitting down while the shower runs, making him wet, Kikyou still was hugging herself protecting herself against Naraku. She didn't speak; she sat still as she leaned her back against Naraku's chest. Naraku rested his chin on her bare shoulders. Not letting he go, securing her with his strong warms arms.

"You ask me why I'm here suddenly? Kikyou, I hear you call, your body and your blood scream for me. It is in your blood, the bond that ties you to me and me to you, when you call for me I'll hear you and when I call for you, you hear me, get it? You must be thinking deeply that you didn't sense me coming." He kissed her neck savoring her taste once again, he runs his tongue against the dripping water down her neck while his hands trail butterfly kisses down her arms and hips, she gasp and leaned even closer to him.

"Can you understand it now Kikyou? We are each other's, we are one. You can't deny me when I'm near, you can't resist me when I do this." He runs his hands down her smooth legs, inwards to her inner thighs caressing as he breath hot alluring breath along her neck, she can't suppress a moan as it came out her luscious lips.

"I don't want to be a vampire, how could you? I don't want to kill anyone." She said it in a harsh breath almost a whisper, she felt him move behind her, he must be putting away his already wet clothes which seems to be barrier for both of them.

This is what Kikyou is afraid of, being near him, she knew she can't deny or resist him, and now that she is a vampire his blood running in her, she started to think that maybe he's right, they may be as one now. _But does she love him? Does he love her?_ Does he only want her blood? Her body? _What will happen if he got tired of her?_

Naraku was now like her, wet and bare for each others caress. She pulls away from him thinking about his intentions to her. But he pulls her again making her sit again he made sure he secured his arms around her hips and her chest.

"What are you thinking? I will never get tired of you, not in million years." Kikyou looked behind her and in that moment, her heightened senses told her all his emotions, his hunger, his intentions. She shook her head, her abilities were all foreign and new to her, she has to control it or she will keep sending him what's on her mind. Naraku laughed.

"You better do that or I'll invade your head and your body every time I have a chance."

He pulled her against him making sure she felt his excitement, and when she did she grasp as if it was her first time, Naraku chuckled from behind her, then he continued his assault, running her left hands through her side, till he found her left breast, Kikyou moaned leaning her head against his right shoulder, feeling his abs and his hard broad chest from her back, Naraku right hands on the other hand didn't rest, it crawled down her most sensitive bud. Kikyou shut tight her eyes as he rubbed his fingers against her, while his other hand caressed her mound.

It was blissful; her heightened senses could feel him everywhere, his very touch, and his kisses along her nape. Naraku on the other hands was euphoric; oh how he loves to hear her moan his name it was so damn arousing, making him want her more. All he could hear from the room was their moans echoing in the tiled area and it motivated him much. He can't resist himself anymore, he entered her with his hands, inside her tight folds, his arousal near her entrance from behind, how he tried to control himself not to invade her there. His hands were wet from the water coming from the shower and from his beloved Kikyou, rubbing in and out of her he could feel her readiness, hot wet and moistened with her want of him.

He stopped as he felt her nearness; he didn't want her to come just yet he wants to play with her more. He leaned against her back using his most seductive dark sensual voice, almost whispering he pleaded to have his turn.

"Mind if I do?" He pushed her in all fours and rested his weight from behind her towering her. Kikyou didn't speak, she'll do anything he wants, she knew that and she was just beginning to think if she could do the same.

He leaned behind her kissing her nape, licking and tasting her, breathing warm air as she felt whats coming, she gasp as she felt him bit her and enter her. She moaned as he started to move, rocking her, her tight wet sheath nestling him. Back nd firth growking from behind her, supporting himself he started to play with her breast as it bounces from their movement. It almost made him scream.

"Kikyou…hgh…hell you made me crazy!" he keeps on rocking her, fuchng and feeling every inch of her, her sheath gripping him, damn it was overwhelming taking over him, taking him near insanity, all he could feel is her, her breast indide her hands cupping and massaging it, her moans, her body and her very sweet tight folds. He wants her more, he made his movement faster bringing her to the brink of irrationality, he was like an addict searching for the pinnacle of satisfaction, he held her tight as he felt himself nearing, he turned her affront him so that they are facing each other, her face was so beautifully flushed and aroused, the need of him was obviously etched on her face, her eyes half lidded, her breathing labored, calling him, he didn't think for second before entering her again.

She could feel his power, her senses bringing insanity, all she could feel is him, all he could think was him, it was all him, she was getting near and tangled her hands through his hair, she knew he knows she is near and with a few fast strokes they came together as one, Naraku growling from the ecstasy he could feel inside her, Kikyou on the other hand moaned his name and it surprised him, oh how he wanted her badly, he will definitely miss her. He remained inside her as he shoot his essence in her, warm, sweet and tender, his muscles tensed as he held her near him, how he love to feel her clutching him, gripping his most sensitive part with hers. He then again locked his mouth with hers, wondering why she hadn't feed yet. He withdrew from her, tenderly caressing her cheeks.

"Kikyou, why are you not feeding? You should take my blood." Kikyou didn't speak, she withdraw from his kiss trailing the water dripping on his body southward, how she loves his vampiric form, his godlike body, his perfect tool that could make her want him. She licked and kissed him continually, down his chest; down his well toned stomach till she came down his abdomen and from there she bit him just near where his shaft is resting. He gasps as she drains him more, the exchange was sexually alike, definitely arousing him once more. He shut his eyes feling hill lips closing around her bit mark. He suppressed a growl.

After she has fed, her heart become steady, she was panting but then she kissed him again on the lips. Is it really her? The shy conservative Kikyou? What has happened to her after Naraku's appearance?

Kikyou rested her head on his chest breathing softly, now she could feel the coolness of water, she was not thirsty anymore, not shaking, not wanting anyone but him. But then she began to wonder, is it really her or the vampire that he made out of her?

**6:00 AM**

Naraku woke up with Kikyou resting her head on his chest his arms around around her waist her legs in between his, tangled.. He stared at her sleeping form, he remembered their first meeting, how she hated him and how he hated her, he wanted her to suffer but what has happened to them has he made her suffer? Maybe, because she was always hurting whenever he is with her and now he has to leave for a while, he has to make a little ritual before he went to London. Will that hurt her?

"Kikyou." He kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, stirring her sleeping form.

"Wake up." Kikyou opened her lovely lashes; she was really an angel, how ironic he made her a vampire.

"You are here again?" Kikyou said as if he wasn't there last night. He hates it when she is in her normal thinking, she keeps on bragging him.

"You'll never learn Kikyou. I have to tell you something." Kikyou pulled herself from him making sure there is enough space, because she became aware that they are both, well not dressed.

"I'll be leaving this morning."

"Well good for me." She yawned.

"No. Bad for you because you're going to feel the hunger you had last night. You'll feel that whenever I'm away and you said you didn't want to kill anyone." Kikyou's eyes were focused on him now begging him that he must be telling a lie.

"What?" she can't believe what she I hearing, Naraku is leaving and now she needed him to survive? Oh for Kami-sama's sake!

"Of coarse you need my blood, the need to feed blood, but of coarse I don't want you in the streets luring and seducing every man you see for blood. That was just unacceptable."

Kikyou could hear jealousy and selfishness at the same time. He extended his hands to pull her near him, she protested but then his eyes were telling that it was no use.

"That was better." She was ii his arms again, her hands running from her chest to he hips.

"I'll _bind your hunger_ until I come back. You don't have to kill, after the binding, you would not be hungry, unless I am near you. Only my blood will sate you, Now, when I leave, you will live as a normal being, I'll bind your vampire blood, so your holy blood will keep you moving, as soon as I come back the vampire's blood awakens in you again."

"So that makes me depended on you?" She asked mocking him, making sure he felt her irritation.

"Just protecting what's mine." His thumb under the comforter rubbed her nipple making it ripe for him. Kikyou wanted to protest but Naraku only kissed her forehead.

"Don't protest, its useless." He said seductively as his other hand runs down her abdomen teasing her, circling her navel.

"You're hopeless. I didn't know why are you dong this to me, I didn't know a thing, it feels like I'm living in a nightmare you made." Naraku was somehow hurt by what she said, he didn't know why he grew very fond of her, it just went out of hand, and it's just that after all that has happened between them he couldn't pull back anymore, he can't stop himself fro wanting him.

"I don't care what you think. Behave when I'm away or you'll be an angel living in hell." Kikyou was hurt by his words; she didn't want him to say that. What is she really to him? Damn she can't understand this vampire!

Naraku pulled her closer to him as close as possible and whispered on her ear the binding spell, she could hear his voice; it was ancient, dark, and powerful. She felt chill running towards her whole being encasing her heart. Breathing seems so hard.

"Shh. You'll be fine. Be with me till we have time." She kissed her lips passionately caressing her cheeks, resting his body against hers feeling her warmth, savoring her scent till he has the time, the time to still be with his Kikyou.

She felt his sadness, or is it hers that she could feel? Will she be lonely when he's away? Will his love for Sesshoumaru perish? Does she love this vampire or will she cling to her feeling towards Sesshoumaru? This time she learned a new lesson.

_Don't think of the things you don't know._

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note from Silent Huntress:**

**This fanfic is a wake up call. Sorry for my absence, reality really is biting me. I can't seem to update my imaginary stories.**

**Tell me if I should limit my lemons, you may have gastric acid or ulcer or something.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar, I'm not in the mood to check it, hope you like this one, forgive me if it sucks, I want them to have a lemon again but then I got a lil lazy. Next time make me do it, I'll need your encouragement if you want to. That is only if you want to. **

**Till next chapter hope to update soon. Take Care and God bless everyone! **

**Finally I've made it. Same warning: if you are Kagome fans, this fiction is not for you so get lost! I hate her to the core as I love Kikyou to the depths of my obsession with anime.**

**Don't forget to review. Enjoy! - Silent Huntress**

**Eleventh Scroll**

**Death and Danger for the Angel**

**Silent Huntress**

Kikyou woke up alone in bed; she sat up and rested her head on her knees, looking at the empty side of the bed.

"Is he really gone? Will he ever come back again?" It was more like whispering to herself. She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to hate me now Sesshoumaru?" she sighed.

Kagome arrived at Sesshoumaru's office at exactly seven in the evening. She has to take care of their business while her fiance has gone to London. The door was opened for her by Kouga; her ever loyal bodyguard.

"You are just in time. I am Sessoumaru Taisho, owner and president of this company as you already know. You must be Ms. Higurashi."

A mischievous grin etched on her lips upon seeing Sesshoumaru. She eyed him from head to toe biting her lower lip before extending her hand to her new perspective. Her expectation didn't disappoint her, her researches were correct. He is rich, handsome and gorgeous.

"Leave Kouga." She ordered her bodyguard, leaving her alone with the president.

He will be an easy prey. All humans are weak and Sesshoumaru is not an exemption. Hypnotism will do, just like any other but of course she'll not hurt him, nor kill him. They have business with him, she'll just have him nightly, influence him with her powers and then the company will be of great help to them.

'_What an evil plan you naughty Kagome'_ she thought to herself.

"Let's talk business shall we?" she leaned close to him resting her palms on his chest, looking directly into his eyes, leaning closer and closer until his eyes were lost in her presence. His eyelids became heavy leaning close to her. Inches away and Sesshoumaru will have to kiss Kagome.

The door in his office opened, revealing Kikyou's form. She stood petrified upon seeing him with Kagome.

"Excuse me." Kikyou bowed politely, closing the door gently.

Sesshoumaru followed her without saying another word to Kagome.

Kagome clenched her teeth calling to Kouga. "Kouga!"

Kouga rushed in the office.

"How did you let that woman interrupt us?" She almost hissed.

"I'm sorry mistress. I didn't notice." He was telling the truth. Kikyou's presence did not register to his senses and that made him wonder why.

"You are incompetent moron!"

"I am so sorry mistress." Kouga bowed in apology. She went out of the office, finding the scent of the woman who interfered.

She closed her eyes finding the scent only to worsen her anger. The woman has the scent of Naraku! The scent that Naraku has was from her! Her fangs lengthen. She's going to kill her.

After a few minutes Kagome found what she's looking for.

"She's on the rooftop." Kagome started to hunt the angel.

"Stay here." She ordered Kouga. She has to settle the scores alone.

Kikyou sat on the edge of the rooftop looking at the busy street below her dangling feet. Everything seems to be miniature but Kikyou doesn't seem to see all of this. She is thinking of the scene she witnessed at Sesshoumaru's office.

She didn't know what happened back there but she felt jealous. When she closed the door in his office she knew that he'd follow her. She doesn't want to face him if she'll be feeling that way. Everything that she feels became intense when she became a vampire. She weighed everything in her mind.

_I have no right to feel cheated because I'm tainted with my own sin with Naraku…_

She felt Sesssoumaru looking for her but then there was another presence. A strong one, she can't identify what it is not until the creature reached the rooftop.

She felt threatened looking at the woman who found her on the rooftop. She prepared to fight with the woman who tried to kiss Sesshoumaru. Kikyou's iris started to glow crimson, her fangs lengthen, her claws grew sharp. Kagome did the same thing.

The two vampires stared enraged at each other, revealing their fangs, hissing.

"Who are you?" Kikyou demanded.

"I am the vampire Kagome, Naraku's fiancé." Kagome answered deridingly, smirking to find her prey. There is no mistake, Naraku's blood is running in her, she was the one turned by him and it made Kagome furious.

Kikyou can't believe what she heard. Naraku has a fiancé? What is she now? Naraku's every action made her believe that he wants her but now everything became hazy.

"It will be proper if I'll know what to call my nemesis." Kagome demanded the same from Kikyou.

"I am Kikyou. Why are you after me and Sesshomaru?" Her claws are ready to strike.

"I am not exactly after Sesshoumaru. You are the one I want to kill Kikyou. You are going to be sorry for letting Naraku on your bed."

"If I had a choice I'd rather die than be with him. If only I hadn't seen you with Sesshoumaru I'd be glad to be killed by you or Naraku who brought me this curse."

"You are an ambitious bitch. He was attracted to you because of the blood of the angel that was in your veins and nothing more. He should have brought you to the coven to make us day-walkers but now that I found out his plan and that he has no intention of sharing your blood then I guess I'll just have to do what I want to do with you and that is to kill you. I'm sure Naraku will not mind if I drunk your blood empty." She sneered.

"I don't care about any other vampires or coven that you are saying, but it is my blood that you want and you will not have it. I'll kill you because you are a threat to me and Sesshoumaru."

At the blink of an eye Kagome send Kikyou flying across the floor of the rooftop. Her head hit one of the giant pipes on top of the building.

"What is it that you are saying? You are going to kill me?" Kagome laughed. Dark clouds started to gather above them. The wind became stronger that sent Kagome and Kikyou's hair glide with the wind. Kagome's eye glowed in red.

Kikyou stood up, her hand on her chest where she felt most of the pain. Blood trickled down her head. She looked at Kagome as she closed her eyes, her nose sensing presence coming.

"You are one lucky angel Kikyou. I want to kill you now but I'll enjoy the hunting." Kagome retreated backwards on the edge of the rooftop letting herself fall.

_Sesshoumaru. _

"Kikyou." Sesshoumaru called upon seeing her. At last he'd found her. Kikyou didn't speak, debating if she's going to be angry of what happened between him and Kagome, but obviously she doesn't have the right she thought, remembering Naraku.

"What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked checking her forehead which has another trickle of blood that came out of it.

"I'm fine." she wiped the blood with her backhand then walked away. She still felt the pain in her chest which is not made by Kagome's hit but by what scene she witnessed. She doesn't want to face him now. Even if she doesn't want to be angry at him she felt pain in her heart that justified her coldness towards Sesshoumaru.

She went inside the elevator and pushed the ground floor's button. Seshoumaru followed and pushed the button of his office's floor.

"What's wrong with you kikyou?"

Kikyou can't believe what she's hearing; he acted as if he doesn't know anything that had happened.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He demanded. He stared at her reflection on the elevator's door. The myth wasn't true at all; that vampires don't have reflections.

Kikyou's head remained bowed, her hair covering her face.

"Nothing."

Sesshoumaru had enough. He doesn't know why she is acting like that. He pushed the emergency stop button. Kikyou looked at him instantly.

Sesshoumaru faced her his jaw was clenched.

"If you are not going to tell me what's happening then you'll have to stay with me until you want to talk about it." His voice had hint of anger in is voice.

"Fine. I want you out of my life." Kikyou said it straight to his face. She tried not to falter because her heart is failing her. It was hurtful to ask him to stay out of her life. But it has to be that way to save him from her fate. She met another vampire and she was after her blood. She was afraid what will happen next. She just wanted Sesshoumaru to be safe.

"Why?" was his immediate answer. He didn't like the idea that she proposed.

"I can't believe you. You tried to kiss another woman and you still felt innocent?" Sesshoumaru felt aback.

"What are you talking Kikyou? When I saw you open the door at the office I did not understand why you walked away. I and Ms. Higurashi were just talking."

Talking? What game is he playing now? Then she remembered Sango's first encounter with Naraku. Kagome must have used hypnotism.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just tired." She calmed down. Glad to know that what he did was unintentional. She has another problem now. Kagome is seducing Sesshoumaru?

"I would never kiss another woman other than you Kikyou." He rested his right hand on her neck and jaw, his long fingers extending behind her ears sending sparks down her spine.

He leaned close to her till his lips met hers. His kiss was very passionate; she can feel he was all over her. She opened her mouth when his tongue demanded entrance. She missed his taste, his full male scent. Her senses heightened as she felt his hand pulled her close to his body, pressing her against him.

She started to feel high, her head swarming with his warmth. She left her mouth kiss his cheeks, his jaw, nibbling down to his neck. She licked and sucked and kissed, till she heard a soft groan from him.

"Kikyou." Sesshouamaru can't believe the changes with Kikyou. She is not the timid woman she knew but the confident passionate woman who is devouring him now. He felt her hand run down his side and his back. Her lips and tongue working magic on his sensitive flesh.

Kikyou heard his heart beat and the rush of his blood. She felt dizzy at the smell of it rushing in his veins. Her eyelids half closed, as if drunk with a bottle of wine. He was intoxicating. She felt the hunger for him. She licked his pulse on his neck, she opened her mouth, her fangs lengthen. She wants to drink blood. Sesshoumaru's blood.

_Kikyou…_

Her eyes shot open as she realized what she is going to do to Sesshoumaru. She pushes herself away from him, Sesshoumaru shot her a questioning look.

"What's wrong Kikyou?"

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru" she pushed a button in the elevator then got out of it. Sesshoumaru followed her but when she turned to the left at the corner of the hall, she was gone.

_What's happening to you kikyou… _

Sesshoumaru was left alone in the hall.

"Welcome prince." The servant greeted him upon his arrival.

"Where are the others?"

"They are waiting for you at the hall." Without a word he went to the great hall of the coven.

The giant door swung open revealing the prince of the vampire. Everyone turned their heads towards his direction. He sat on his thrown.

The elders gather in the hall. The elders are of thousands of years older than him but maintaining their youth and beauty as expected to the kind of creature they are.

"Prince Naraku, we know where the last ancient yellow-eyed vampire is." Finding the last descendant of their enemy means a new mission for Naraku.

"The third week will be the full moon, the very first red-eyed vampire will be awaken and you will have to drink his blood to fight the last of the ancient yellow-eyed vampire." He doesn't want to stay in the coven for three weeks. He wants to be with Kikyou, being awake from her for a day seems to be an eternity but now they are asking him to wait until the full moon. This calls for responsibility.

"Do what is necessary. I'll be preparing for my battle." He will prepare for the battle that was coming but not only that, he has to fight his urge to see Kikyou until this is over.

Kikyou paced inside her room.

How could I let that happen? Naraku said thirst will not come into her way but the incident that happened between her and Sesshoumaru proved that he was wrong. She didn't feel the urge to drink all through the day but when it comes to Sesshoumaru, she almost lost control.

_This is bad. I have to be away from him. I hate you Naraku for doing this to me._

She let herself fall on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She remained that way until she heard her name being called.

_Kikyou…_

She sat up instantly upon recognizing the voice. The lights went off and an unseen force made her lay on her bed once more. Her hands were moved above her head and she felt immobile. She tried freeing herself from the unseen force but it was futile.

_Hush Kikyou, I missed you…._

She recognized that dark tempting voice again. She tried to move but again it was useless against the incubus that held her.

"Leave me alone. I hate you! Go to hell with Kagome!"

She felt hot breath on her neck but no one was in the room except her.

_Your boss was in your thoughts again didn't he? _

"It's none of your business! Leave me in peace! Agh!"

Kikyou tried to free herself again.

_Remember that you are mine Kikyou_.

She heard a laugh from no where and a hot soft lips on her jaw..

"I'm not yours, I'll never be! Why don't you just be with that whore who tried to kill me tonight! Next time I'll let her kill me!"

She was suddenly pressed on her bed. The air became thick. She felt he was angry.

_I'll never let that happen. No one will harm you even Kagome._

Her nightgown slide up her waist revealing her smooth thighs and her silky undergarment. She tried to move her hand but it didn't move. Her gown continued to slide until she was left naked.

"Ugh…Stop!" She felt the presence on her body. It made her skin crawl with gooseflesh.

_My absence doesn't mean that I can't reach you Kikyou. Our blood will always be bonded. You can't escape_.

"No!" Her last garment slipped off her legs leaving her on her flesh just like an animal sacrificed for the gods.

_Imagine that you are with me and I'll feed you…_

No! Upon her resistance, she felt an invisible hand running down her neck to her breast. She felt heated suddenly.

_Will it Kikyou and we'll be together._

Still Kikyou resisted. The invisible hand continued to move down her stomach until it reached her between her legs. She gasps.

"Damn you!" she's can't take the torment anymore. She did what she was asked to do and called to Naraku.

She was transported to another place and unluckily it was on his bed. She sat up and reached for the quilt to cover herself. She adjusted her vision. She was not in her room.

"Boo…" He was suddenly behind her. He pulled her close until her back landed on his bare chest. His arms encircled her waist and chest.

"You are in my dreams and I in yours. You can't protest. My will is more powerful than yours." he breath on her neck.

She didn't move and didn't utter a single word. She remembered he has a fiancé and it made her sick that she can't do anything even in her dreams.

"Why do you keep on doing this? You have a fiancé and I know I am just your toy, just drink my blood and kill me. Don't make me suffer for eternity, making me an immortal." Her voice was soft and hurt. Naraku could feel it and it hurted him that she was like that.

"I will not let anybody hurt you." He kissed and nibbled her neck.

"If you are not going to kill me then I will let her do it for you." Naraku placed her underneath him and looked at her eyes directly. It made his heart break. She was so lonely and he wondered if it was because she thinks she's a worthless toy for him or she was jealous because of Kagome.

"You belong to me and no one will hurt or kill you." He kissed her fervently, missing the taste that was uniquely hers. She drives him wild every time she's with him.

Kikyou's felt light headed again.

_Why does it have to be like this whenever I'm with him. _

His cursed blood surged and pulsated inside her. She wanted to have his blood. She opened her mouth to let him in. The taste of temptation was all over him. He started to move, rubbing himself against her naked flesh. Her senses heightened; the smell of blood made her dizzy. She wanted to have the exchange of blood.

Naraku felt her respond and it made him elated but he was half sated knowing that it was only because he has his blood in her that she felt the urge to be with him. His hands went to her breast, squeezing it firmly as to give her pleasure. Her hands slide on his buttocks, she arched her back. His other hand glided down her abdomen to her most wet area. He slid two fingers and it earned a moan from her.

She felt him did it again and she lost control of herself. She moaned until his hands weren't there anymore. She stared at him with her eyes glowing red and her fangs lengthened. He wasn't moving and it made her even more hungry for him.

"Promise me that you'll not leave me." Naraku stared at her; his hard naked body still on top of her making it hard for her to comprehend what he is saying. She still felt so high, dizzy and hungry for him.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me forever." She felt that he was afraid and she doesn't know why. It was the first time she saw him like that. He was serious and genuine with his word. His eyes wasn't lying, he was staring at her as if staring in her soul.

"Say it Kikyou." She didn't know what to say but she felt half frightened and half sympathetic for him. The words came out of her lips.

"I'll be with you." She said it with her panting breath. She didn't know if it was good or bad she just had the feeling she has to.

After saying it he entered her with one swift move that made her scream in pain and pleasure. She arched her back and neck. Naraku bit her hard, drinking her blood as he move in and out of her. His roughness made her reach the summit of pleasure that her body can give her. She had never felt that wayy before with Naraku. The two entangled bodies moved with each other, meeting each trust of pleasure. Naraku finished drinking her blood but he didn't stop from moving inside her. It made him roar as he felt himself getting close, he felt Kikyou's fangs sunk in his chest, drinking his blood. They continued to exchange blood as they continued to make love. Naraku held on her hips and back before finally coming inside her. She felt her release clenching him inside her. She was wet sated and panting.

Nakaru shifted to let her sleep on his chest. Even if it was just a dream he was glad they made it together. Kikyou's eyes opened to look at him. Thinking why she keeps on doing this with him. Maybe after waking up she'll know what to do.

"I still don't want to end this but I'm weary now." He gave Kikyou a last look before closing his eyes.

Naraku woke up drenched in sweat. The dream was over. It was the only way he could reach her. He was now sated with the bond they made in his their dreams. It made him want to go to her but not just yet not until he killed their enemy-the last ancient yellow-eyed vampire.

KIkyou woke up as the thunder roared outside. It was raining hard and her room was filled with darkness. She sat up and rubbed her temples. She was with Naraku again.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Kikyou shot her eyes in front of her. The lightning gave her a glimpse of a female vampire that was holding a dagger. She suddenly felt fear upon seeing the thing on Kagome's hand.

Kikyou adjusted her vision to see in the dark but Kagome has already grabbed her by the throat pushing her down on her pillow. Kagome slide the dagger's end on her cheeks, it cut her that made her flesh burn. The blood trickled down her neck.

"You were with him in your dreams, weren't you? You see this thing that I'm holding. This is not an ordinary dagger Kikyou. This is made to kill vampires like you. The cut that I made would instantly heal by now but as you can see the dagger prevents it to happen. See the glowing seal on the blade? That is the trick Kikyou, this will make you turn into dust!"

Kikyou felt frightened but she is not going to let Kagome kill her. This vampire messed up with her and Sesshoumaru and she is Naraku's fiance. Her presence makes her blood boil in anger. She summoned her powers and pushed Kagome hard that she hit the wall with such a force that made her fall on her knees. She stood up and run towards the window but Kagome was fast, Kikyou was thrown outside the window, shattering it to pieces and Kikyou landed on the wet soil. She was suddenly wet with rain as it continues to pour on her face. Kagome flew on top of her, the dagger was still in her hands. She reached for her throat clenching it with all her might. This prevented Kikyou's breathing.

"Die Kikyou!" Kagome hissed with anger as the lightning strikes again illuminating her angry features. Kagome's eyes remained glowing, the dagger was position above her head ready to stab her. Kikyou closed her eyes preparing for her death.

"Save me Naraku…" she called for him for the first time.

**to be continued…**

Sorry for late updates…I finally made it. Reviews and mails from the readers helped me greatly to finish this whew…Arigato! Kiotsukete! Ja na!

**Twelfth Scroll**

**Vampire Thief**

"Die Kikyou!" Kagome hissed with anger as the lightning strikes again illuminating her angry features. Kagome's eyes remained glowing, the dagger was position above her head ready to stab her. Kikyou closed her eyes preparing for her death.

"Save me Naraku…" she whispered, calling for him for the first time.

"Ahhg…" Blood trickled down her mouth as the dagger hit her on her shoulder, she tried to avoid being hit but it still stabbed her left shoulder.

The pain was excruciating. The dagger is burning her flesh as the blade glowed in her nemesis' hand. Kagome laughed.

"Did you really think you can escape?" She shouted at her enraged. She raised her hand to deliver the final blow in Kikyou's chest.

Kikyou's sight were now blurry, she was all wet with rain and blood. The pain in her shoulder is unbearable now. Is she going to die like this without a fight? Tears trailed down her cheeks. Then a splatter of blood on her face. She gasp for a second as she saw Kagome's chest burst open, a bloodied claw holding her still beating heart. Kikyou's chest pounded with fear and shock. Kagome's body incinerated to dust and Kikyou didn't know who did it. All she saw was a dark silhouette looking at her way. She didn't know what will happen to her next; if she will be in heaven or hell. For now her eyes are becoming blurry, everything is getting dark. She closed her eyes not knowing if her heart will be the next to be crushed.

**XoXoX**

Naraku let out another bawl followed by a massive wooden table shattering onto the wall. Nobody dared to ask him why or come near him. He is infuriated and dangerous at the moment. His claws in tight fist dripped with blood.

_Why can't I sense her! _

He grabbed another thing and threw it harshly at the wall in front of him. It has been two weeks now, he was trying to contact and communicate with her, but he couldn't find her presence. It made him furious and desperate. He has to wait for another week to obtain the power he needs but Kikyou's absence made him more sick and angry.

There was a knock on the door. He growled at the disturbance. The voice reported behind the door.

"My prince. Kouga has arrived with grave news. It has something to do with your fiancé, Kagome."

"What is it? Make it fast."

"My prince, lady Kagome was killed by a vampire."

Naraku hurried to the door, his attention was caught by the news of the servant.

XoXoX

Kikyou senses came again to her again but she felt light headed, she felt like she's floating.

_**What happened to me? **_

Then she remembered all that has happened. The night she was suppose to be dead.

_**Did Kagome really die? **_

Memories flashed in her mind. Someone killed Kagome, the claw that tore her chest apart and crushed her heart.

_**Who could that be?**_

She still can't feel her body. It feels like she's in the middle of oblivion. All was dark and spinning slowly around her.

_**Thank God I'm still alive…**_

Kikyou's eyes adjusted at the dim lighted room as she looked up at the elegant ceiling. She looked around her and felt the night air touched her skin. She could hear the ocean outside the window. The fresh cool wind gliding on white the curtains that surrounds her, the ray of the moon beautifully filled the room.

_**Waking up in an unknown place again huh? **_She thought. She tried to stand up, noticing that her shoulder was already well. She circled her shoulder before continually walking at the open balcony.

She marveled at the view that was in front of her. She could see the serene sea shore and the tress that are showered with the moon's brightness. She inhaled the night's air looking at the full moon.

_**Naraku… **_

Is it possible that he killed his own fiancé for her sake? She shook her head absent mindedly but he was the only one she knew who has the power to kill another being such as Kagome. He is overprotective and easily jealous, he is possessive. She didn't know if she's going to be thankful or angry or sorry that he is that way. But as much as he's a threat, she also depends on him and that's the truth. Is it possible to feel hate and admiration at the same time?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt presence coming near the door of the room. She waited to see Naraku. She wanted to thank him and maybe have peace with him but all her thoughts about him were washed away upon seeing the figure who entered the door.

"Se…shou…maru…" she whispered, shocked as he saw the least expected person to save her the way she was saved that night. All the memories from the night returned to her and it ended with the claws that crushed Kagome's heart, incinerating her.

She retreated to the very end or the balcony. Her head was confused not knowing whether she would believe that he is Sesshoumaru or not. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have done that. He is only human and he is gentle and sweet and caring. The blood and claw flashed back into her head. Her heart beat fast as she watched Sesshoumaru cross the room searching for her.

When he looked at her way, it made her jerk. His eyes glowed; she felt an immense power from him. She stepped back ready to jump off the balcony, but he was fast. He was already in front of her at a blink of an eye. Instinct made her push him but he caught her wrists, petrifying her. She tried to pull away but she can't.

She almost screamed, shocked and scared of him at the same time. The man he knew for so long turns out to me someone or something else.

Summoning all her strength, and literally transforming into her vampire form, she managed to pull away and jump, running as fast as she could. She almost fly at her speed, running thought the deep forest of the island, where she could hide from him. She stopped on a large branch catching her breath as she keep an eye to her surroundings. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

_**Sesshoumaru is only human! Why? Why?**_

She is not sure if that was really Sesshoumaru. She just had the feeling he was an enemy and he'll harm her. She knew Sesshoumaru would not do that but it was his glowing eyes and the dark power that made her doubt everything about him. What if he was really Sesshoumaru?

Cool breeze run through her thin nightgown that made her skin shiver. She _tsk_ asking herself why she ended up wearing the most sensual cloth in a most dangerous place with the most dangerous creature. She cursed and held her breath as she saw the figure of Sesshoumaru.

He was emotionless, looking very relaxed as if he didn't exert effort running after her. His breathing was relaxed although being this made him more handsome and evil at the moon light penetrating the tress, she'll not consider him trustworthy.

She hid behind the shadows of the leaves and branches of the tree while watching him. Praying he'd not find her. She watched his mouth curve into a smirk before heading in opposite direction. Her heart sighed in relief but when she turned around to run again she came face to face with him; eyes to eyes, nose to nose, she leaped backwards, away from him and he followed. Time stood still as they seem to float falling slowly from the enormous tree. He reached for her and held her shoulders tight. Her back reached the ground and he loomed above her, pinning her hard on the ground. Her whole body ached from the fall and she can't barely move, almost losing her consciousness. Clouds gather above them covering the full moon, thunder roared and lightning struck as she watch him above her, his fangs visible, his eyes glowing with savage darkness.

**XoXoX**

"Who killed her?" Naraku asked furiously at Kouga who is now kneeling in front of him, his head bowed with fear and respect.

"It was the ancient one, master. The last yellow-eyed vampire, our last enemy."

"What did you say?" he can't believe the one they are hunting for was now known.

"You already know him master." This made Naraku's brow twitch with both surprise and confusion.

"My lord, I admired this vampire who was able to conceal all his powers and identity, but our enemy is none other than the man you call _**Sesshoumaru**_."

The name ringed in his ears, his chest exploded with hatred and angst.

"He killed Kagome to save this woman Kikyou and took her away." Kouga continued narrating. Naraku's eyes widened with surprise and disbelief but he didn't lose his composure. He clenched his fists so tight they bled.

"Tell me everything you know and I will hunt this vampire and KILL HIM!" He said unblinkingly, planning his hunt to kill their enemy and to take back what is his and she's Kikyou.

**XoXoX**

"Sesshoumaru…" She called just to be sure that it was him. Her head wanted to deny that it was him even if all her senses are screaming that the creature above her is Sesshoumaru and he is a vampire too.

Sesshoumaru's face was blank. He cupped her jaw and admired her the way she can't understand. The first drop of the rain fell on her face, falling on the smooth curve of her cheeks. He brushed it with his thumb but rain fell hard on them that it blurred her vision. It was dark in the forest and rain is falling hard, the soil is getting wet and it was becoming colder. She pushed him hard, thrashing to get away from him but he was pinning her menacingly on the ground.

"Let go!" she screamed, using all her strength to escape. He tried to grab her wrists to stop her but he failed, she managed to slip from his grasp and run but again he caught her and this time he pushed her hard on a large trunk of the tree. She saw his features were darker that it frightened her. She felt his power over her as he sunk his teeth on her neck sucking her blood.

She gasp at the sensation, he was draining her and she could feel her body weakening. She panted as his mouth moved on her skin, her legs gave up and she slid down on the marvelous roots of the tree where he caught her. She felt him lying her down on the soft wet soil as his tongue lapped at her blood. her lungs constricted, her body incinerating with pain.

He hissed and growled wildly as opening his blood filled mouth, spiting the blood he took from her.

"From now on, you will no longer be Naraku's but mine." Lightning crackled illuminated his eys as it stared at her as he made the decree.

**To be continued…**

Silent Huntress: Sorry for very late update but I'm not yet dropping this, I was just waiting for semester break and finally have two weeks of it. Sorry again for being late I miss this fiction as much as you do. Thanks and Godbless. Don't forget your reviews...nya

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 13

Rated: M - English - Romance/Suspense - Kikyou & Naraku - Reviews: 84 - Updated: 11-26-10 - Published: 06-16-06 - id:2994068

**Same warning**

**Enjoy reading! **

**Thirteenth Scroll**

**Vampire's Revelations**

"From now on, you will no longer be Naraku's but mine." Lightning crackled illuminated his face as he made the decree.

Once more she felt his fangs dug deep inside her flesh sucking the blood out of her and again he spat the vicious blood on the damp soil again and again. When he finally stopped he stared at her weak form and wiped the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Say his name." He commanded her.

She didn't know if he heard him right. Does he want her to call Naraku? She felt herself getting weaker and she didn't think she heard him right.

"No." She heard her weak voice respond to him. She'll not call him and why would she? She doesn't understand anything that's happening to her right now, all she could think of is to be free from the creature above her and live.

"Call him…show whom you belong to." he whispered, his soft warm lips touching her ear.

She shook her head. Just shook her head her eyes almost closing, she felt that she's going to faint any time soon.

"I didn't know you are this stubborn Kikyou…" Her eyes finally closed, lying still on the ground only to wake up in an intense pain creeping, flowing in her veins, her breathing became constricted and she almost choked. She turned and twisted from the unbearable pain, tears welling in her eyes, her vision became blurry and she felt an unexpected hunger, a thirst almost painfully drying her throat. She tried pulling away from him, clawing him.

"Say it and I'll stop your pain." He watched her twist in pain, her body almost like being electrified. He held her shoulders tight laying her still on the ground.

"Stop it please…" her fangs begin to sting, her nails like being pulled off, she dug her claws to his arms drawing blood.

"Call him Kikyou and I'll stop the pain." He bit his own wrist and it drew blood, he held it up to her mouth and it seeped down her lips.

The pain subsided for a second; she felt an instant relief upon tasting his blood. But it was not for long, she felt the excruciating pain again creeping up on her.

"No..." she almost cried, not that pain again. And in between her sobs and tears he called him

"Na..ra…ku…" Her words reached him.

One blink and Naraku saw her in pain, Sesshoumaru straddling above her, holding her body still on the wet ground. His eyes grew big, shocked at the vision of Kikyou with the vampire he hated most.

"Do you see her now Naraku?" Kikyou heard Sesshoumaru speak and at the back of her mind she knew who he was talking to. She felt the sudden connection with Naraku; she is certain that he is witnessing all that was happening to them.

Sesshoumaru held both of her hands above her while his other hand travelled down her cheeks, her collarbones, until it rested on her breast; he cupped it fully in his hands. She tried to pull away as the pain started to burn again. He slid her gown down her waist which exposed her to him and to the dampness of the night.

"Say Goodbye to your light…"Naraku watched Sesshoumaru's lap at her exposed skin, down her collarbone until he reached the top of her breast and from there he bit her hard his fangs degging deep into her flesh his moving, closing into the punctured skin, and while he does, the vision begins to fade before his eyes. One blink and the images were gone together with Kikyou and his connection to her.

"SESSHOUMARU!" He roared in anger, the castle feeling his wrath, shaking it like menacing earthquake. His jaw clenched, he gritted his teeth until it bled, his claws were fisted which drew blood, his eyes in dark crimson.

"I'll kill you and take Kikyou back!" He headed to the tower where the Ancient Vampire Onigumo lay. He is not going to wait for the full moon, he is going to drain The Ancient, take all of the dark powers equal to Sesshouamru's and take back what rightfully his.

Kiyou felt the last connection with Naraku snapped, his presence gone and all that was left were the memories. She gasped as Sesshoumaru spat the blood he drew from her. All of the pain suddenly disappeared, and her mind becomes blank, her eyes hollow.

_What happened?_

She felt liquid running on her lips seeping rapidly in her mouth. Blood…warm and sweet.

and then an intense desire. Hunger…blood…lust…

There was a sudden need, an ancient and primal instinct which started crawling in her gut, in her veins. She shut her eyes tight as to stop the familiar feeling building inside her. She tried to stand up, supporting herself with her arms. She knows what will happen if she stays close to the vampire Sesshoumaru. She reached the trunk of the tree and finally able to stand up supporting her back against the large tree.

Lightning cracked and the thunder roared the rain reached them even under the shades of the leafed trunk. She felt weak, she couldn't move anymore, her knees started to shake, giving up on her. She watched him walk closer to her.

"You know you can't run from me. You need me." She felt his hands caressed her cheeks, resting it on her jaws. He leaned closer sealing his mouth with hers. There was a sudden connection, a sudden rush of blood gushing in her veins, screaming for him. It scared her and she pushed him hard, but he didn't budge, she felt his strength, his powers in her fingertips. This vampire is dangerous.

She felt his tongue part her lips, demanding entrance, she tried to turn her head away but he held her still. His tongue slide across her lips, darting inside her mouth and once inside, he searched for her to taste her more. He pushed her mouth deeper into her until she tasted him there, hot, wet and spicy, melting her little by little. His tongue moved and flicked inside hers and she felt weaker than before.

He pressed his body against hers, supporting her body with his own. His hand slid down her neck to her breast, his fingers sprawled on the soft mound, his thumb circling her nipple. It hardened instantly in his touch and she let out a soft cry. He parted from the kiss panting, their hearts beating hurriedly in their chests.

"Do you crave it too Kikyou?" She shook her head, though she knew her body wants more. She didn't crave for anything outside what her body dictates her, sanity seems to be far away from her, she couldn't think, couldn't reason, all she knew is that she feels things she hasn't felt before, a craving she hadn't had before, the hunger was just so impossible for her to suppress. She wants him now. All of him.

She gasped as she felt his tongue on her neck, licking, sucking, his teeth teasing, scraping her skin. She shut her eyes tight, trying to stop the feeling building inside her, and again she failed instead she moaned, her hands raking across his silky hair, above his scalp, drawing him closer to her.

His right hand glided down her breast one again, grabbing it menacingly as if he owns it, massaging and teasing, her nipple clasped between his strong fingers. Her body started to respond, moving against his. She started to crave for more blood. More of Sesshoumaru.

She knew there was something different with his blood. She felt it burning deep inside her, stirring something wild inside her, something unexplainable and she wants to have it that blood. Sesshoumaru felt her need of him, there was triumph in his lips as he shifted, taking in her breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling, flicking at the peaked nipple. She arched her body at the contact, her whole body giving up on her, her knees getting weaker, letting herself fall. Sesshoumaru supported her fall, resting his hand on her back until she lies completely beneath him.

Once again he devoured her mouth, his firm body pressing against her chest. There was nothing she feels now aside from the need of him and his blood. She circled her arms around him, returning the kiss, their tongue dancing, tasting each other.

She felt both of his hands on her breasts, clasping it tightly massaging, arousing her. She arched her body and moaned at the contact. His hands shaped her, gliding on her skin, her ribs, her stomach her navel, sliding off all of the garments that were left on her body.

He watched her pant, lying wet and naked on the soil, damped from the rain. He freed himself from all his clothing until he was fully exposed to her. His body towering hers, hard, firm and muscled, she felt power emanating from him, his gaze were so intense, burning with desire and lust for her. She marveled at the sight of the vampire above her, he's beautiful, an epitome of a god, a cruel and possessive god who can claim her anytime he wants. Her hearts beat frantically as she felt his thighs closed with hers, his hips, his stomach, his chest came contact with hers, sending chills down her spine. He kissed her hard, almost bruising her lips, his hands everywhere, his body pressing hard against hers, sliding, rubbing with hers, she gasped as she felt him caress her between her thighs, his fingers invading her, two fingers entered her without warning, stroking, stimulating.

She arched her body upon the contact, she was completely lost now, there is no single thought in her head except for the feeling, and Sesshoumaru, their desire and their hunger for each other. A little amount of his blood sends her to frenzied state she is now, what more if he gave it all of it to her. What will happen to her then? What more if she'll have him whole?

He parted from the kiss and watched her reaction; he continued his assault enjoying the reaction he's receiving, her hips moved with his fingers, seeking for more. She felt the pressure quickening, tingling her body, she reached for him, until she sat across him, his fingers continuing the torture.

Her fangs lengthen, the hunger becoming intense, she wants his blood. He felt her release was getting nearer; he pushed her once again back to the ground and replaced his hands with his mouth, making her release a cry. Her scent was overwhelming, it drives him insane, he held her hips still as she started moving against his mouth, he darted his tongue in her, tasting her, devouring her, she let out another cry, panting, breathing lasciviously urging him to continue.

"Sessh…aah…" multiple folds of orgasm shattered her into pieces, she screamed her release his fangs lengthened, her eyes became sharper, ready to drink in blood.

Again his mouth is on her again,she tasted her own essence with his own, it was intoxicating, like a drug making her high. She gritted her teeth suddenly as she felt the pain of him entering her urgent and hard. She invaded her so suddenly that she doesn't have the time to comprehend all that is happening instead all she could do is to cling to him, anchoring her from the oblivion of desire.

He can't take it anymore, he waited so long to have her like this. Her moans, her touch, her skin, her kisses burn him alive, driving him to the edge of insanity. He wants her, all of her, he started moving inside her, deepening his every thrust, pounding against her hips, her hot, wet folds clutching him tight, making him growl with lust, making him breath fevered air, letting her know what she's doing to him. He quickened his pace, the feeling inside him driving him wilder than before, every thrust made him thicker, bigger, harder.

He slashed his skin just above his collarbone with his sharp fingernails letting blood flow on his drenched skin, seducing Kikyou into it, she lapped it hungrily with her tongue biting him there, drinking his blood, her eyes closed, her hips frantically meeting with his. He growled as he released himself to her, pressing hard inside her, pulling her against him as she drained his blood. She clutched him hard as she too felt the shock of multiple orgasm between them. His fangs lengthened burning for her blood, the exchange should be completed. He sunk his teeth into her the flesh joining her shoulder and neck, drinking the holy blood.

_Ah…that blood…_

Sweet, the angel's blood is all too addictive and delicious, formidable and unique. This is what most vampires are after. It was just so rear and matchless.

The blood that seeped though in her veins were powerful, her senses heighten, she felt like she's floating, soaring high, she felt like screaming, she felt him drain her at the peak of their orgasm. She felt what he feels and he too felt what she felt.

They collapsed on the ground, panting, blood trickling down their lips, their skin. Skin to skin, perspiring, panting.

Kikyou regained all her senses, felt Sesshoumaru above her, naked, inside her, his blood pounding in her veins, in her heart.

"I…" Her eyes closed and her vision faded into the darkness.

**XoXoX**

She woke up on the same bed, but this time her body felt heavier. It felt like she was drugged. Her head ached and she felt really weak.

_What happened? Ah! _

She became aware of the warm naked skin beside her. She tried to pull away but all she could do is to move her hands, she felt soar all over.

"You're finally awake…" beautiful amber eyes met hers. She blushed. She tried pushing him again but he just pulled her closer.

"Your body is still adjusting." She remained still, giving up against his strength.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She hid herself from the quilt even if she's aware that she can't be away from his body. He remained silent.

"Do what you have to do, I don't care anymore."

"I'm still the same man that you know Kikyou." He assured her when he felt her instant hatred towards him.

"I don't know." She felt disgusted with herself and everything that had happened to her. She closed her eyes, feeling lightheaded.

"You'll be more powerful from now on, once you regained you strength, you will be have the same powers as mine. But first I want you to listen to what I have to say, if you want to know everything that's happening." she remained quiet, unmoving, ready to listen to whatever it is that he's going to tell her and she hopes it will all make sense to her.

"I pretended to be human because the truth is I am the last of my kind. I am the ancient yellow-eyed vampire Sesshoumaru." He held her hand and kissed the back of it as if introducing himself in an old fashion way. It brought shivers down her spine.

"I am the son of Inu Taisho. Inu Taisho has a half brother Onigumo. They were sons of Lucifer, the fallen angel. Inu Taisho's mother is an angel, so after she conceived Lucifer's baby, she was banished from heaven and was cursed making him a day-walker vampire.

Onigumo's mother is a demon. Thus making her sons like him, vampires. But there is great difference between them because they cannot go out during the daylight.

As expected Onigumo was envious of the power that was with his half brother, so he started a war. Since then our kind was killed and I was the last one to survive.

Before my father was killed by them, he made me and my brother drink his blood; the direct blood of Lucifer thus making us powerful. He said if I'm going to drink a half angel's blood to mix it with mine, I can defeat them all and we'll become powerful. Since then after the war my brother and I went on separate ways. I don't know where he is now, I don't know if he was killed.

After learning that I was the only one left I started to conceal my powers and live as humans do. I have mastered and perfected their ways. Onigumo believed that our kinds were already destroyed. He lay sleeping but not for long for his descendants betrayed him and imprisoned him, freezing him for thousands of years now. They don't need of his powers now because they thought they were the only ones who are capable of such powers. They didn't know that I'm still alive."

Kikyou can't believe what she heard. Sesshoumaru and Naraku are vampires at war.

"I was silently observing them and I have learned that they need of a half blood angel like you to become day-walkers but your kind is one in a billion in a thousand year. So when I met you and learnt of your holy blood, I decided to protect you and hire you as my assistant. Planning to use you to defeat them by means of drinking your blood."

This made her disappointed. All they want is her blood. Naraku and Sesshoumaru. No one really liked or loved her. Her chest constricted of pain.

"I have the plan perfected in my head but I guess it will not be done because my identity is now known. Kouga, Kagome's trusted servant witnessed everything and escaped after his mistress died. I should have gone after him and killed him but you were running out of blood and I so I chose to rescue you first."

Kikyou didn't know if she's going to be touched by this or not because she knew that he saved her for her blood.

"I'm sorry Kikyou. I didn't know that Naraku is a vampire and he was after you. I didn't know that he is the prince of the red-eyed vampires, the descendants of Onigumo and like me, he was successful in concealing his powers and true identity, they did live like normal humans. I'm sorry I didn't know, not until he made you like him." her emotions are in turmoil. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Everything was all for her blood no more, no less, her feelings for him for a long time is just a piece of joke. These vampires are after her not because of her but because they need her. She felt pang inside her chest. so much for a happy ending.

"As you can see I did not succeed on drinking your blood…" tears were already trickling in her eyes.

**to be continued…**

**Review if you like it thank you!**

***SORRY for the late update! Arigato KIKXSESSHY for inspiring me to continue writing this chapter. Hope you like it guys! Thank you!

**Fourteenth Scroll**

**Vampire's threat **

**by Silent Huntress**

"As you can see I did not succeed on drinking your blood…" tears were already trickling in her eyes.

"You were such an easy victim then. I got fascinated by a mortal like you, day by day as I work with you as your boss." She wiped her tears and swallowed her tears. And he thinks she's pathetic now, she sniffed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so pure I can't harm you. I can't drink your blood and see you die." he wiped the tears on her cheeks with his fingers. "But I got so careless that I didn't notice Naraku's presence and his growing attraction to you. He has gone too far by drinking your blood and transforming you into his kind. I won't let him have you. I drained his blood from you and replace it with mine, the blood that is most ancient. Do you know what that means Kikyou?"

She shook her head. Wondering what will happen to her now that she has angel and devil's blood running in her veins.

"You now have the power to kill Naraku." She gasped her chest became constricted. Sesshoumaru noticed her reaction.

"Can you kill him?" she shook her head.

"No…I can't…maybe but…"

"Do you hate him Kikyou…"

"Or…do you love him?" he asked, his voice encased with pain.

"Sesshou…maru…there's no way…I…" She trailed her words unable to explain what she really felt at that moment. It never occurred to her, never entered her mind about Naraku and how she felt about him.

"I will still kill him even if you love him Kikyou…" the corner of his mouth curved into a threatening smile. He traced her exposed skin on her neck feeling her vein pulsating just below his fingers.

"What made you think I…?" she bit her lips, her heart thumping fast. She doesn't know if it's because of Sesshoumaru's touch or his last question.

"Kikyou, I think Naraku has feelings for you." a sudden chill run up her spine, she suddenly felt cold, her chest being pricked by tiny iced needles.

"It can't be." She shook her head slowly, comprehending what has been revealed to her.

"They are looking for the half angel's blood for millennium now Kikyou. He should have brought you to them the moment he found you. Your blood could make them day walkers for good. Onigumo, Naraku, Kagome and the others will drink your blood and pass them to others. Your blood will run to each and everyone of them. You'll be of no use after that happens, you'll be killed immediately after they got what they needed."

It was a never ending puzzle for her -her breathing becoming thin each time, trying to comprehend the words coming out of Sessshoumaru's lips.

"I think Kagome learned of this treachery by Naraku and planned to kill you." She remembered the night kagome was trying to kill her.

"What I don't understand is why he wanted to keep you to himself. If he wants your blood only to himself then he should have killed you right after but no, he chose to bind his blood to you, and yours to his. I can only think of one reason why he'd do that Kikyou. I think he's in love with you Kikyou."

She shook her head once more. Her breathing trembled.

"It's not possible…" Sesshoumaru stared at her eyes as if reading her soul.

"I basically did the same thing to you Kikyou, I'm no better than Naraku. I'd rather feel your hatred than loosing you to death or to Naraku."

"Why?" is all that she say to him.

"Because I've learned to love you Kikyou. " Her eyes grew wide, she gasped. This is too much for her, she almost fell unconscious, unbelieveing of what she's hearing. Making her believe it was another dream.

"I will live my immortal life with you. I will kill Naraku if you asked me to." He stared at her unblinking, serious, and determined.

"Sesshou…" He brought her into loving embrace.

"I know you are too confused right now. You don't have to answer. Just rest." His words suddenly soothes her senses, she felt suddenly relaxed, her eyelids slowly shutting down to sleep.

"Rest well." he inhaled her scent as he also drifted to sleep.

"Let's be together this way." her breathing became steady, her chest rising and falling against his bare chest.

_I don't know how long this will last but I'm sure Naraku's going to tear us apart_

XOXOXOX

Three nights more before the full moon, but he can't wait any longer. He became restless after the vision Sesshomaru sent him. Kikyou is with him, he knew what exactly what would happen next and that's what brought him restlessness. He has to find them quick or he'll loose Kikyou.

He knows he is the only one who can inherit the power of Onigumo. The prince of the red-eye vampires, his soul is reincarnated from Onigumo.

Naraku opened the frozen lead of Onigumo's sarcophagus. The chained Onigumo lay frozen inside, Naraku bit his wrist and let the flowing blood melt the eternal ice imprisoning the ancient. The bloods run inside his mouth, his eyes slowly opening from centuries of slumber.

"Naraku…." Onigumo hissed.

"Onigumo. Are you ready to die?" he asked grimly.

"Sesshoumaru is alive isn't he?" Onigumo laughed menacingly.

Naraku didn't respond. He despised this creature Onigumo- he's presence is poison to him.

"Drink my blood and kill them all. The prophecy is going to be fulfilled. My soul will run into you, the darkness of this power will consume you. My child Naraku…Kill them all who betrayed me!" his eyes darting in all directions insanely.

Naraku had had enough of him talking. His fangs grew in full length and sunk his teeth in Onigumo's flesh. He sucked him dry, drinking the powerful blood; he can feel it crawl into his veins, making him high and when he's done and Onigumo is no longer moving, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at the incinerating body of the ancient vampire.

He walked away, his features full of evil power and rage.

"Kikyou…" His heart was still in pain. She is with Sesshoumaru now. He knew she is in love with him and knowing that they're together brought sickness to him. His throat hurts, blood threatened to fall from his eyes. He had never felt heightened anger and jealousy in his whole damned life. It was very unpleasant he wanted to tear his chest apart. He'll have her no matter what; he will bring hell to earth if that's what it takes to make her his forever.

XOXOXOX

Kouga stared at the empty sarcophagus, Onigumo is no more, his ash pitifully scattered with the chains they held him into. Naraku drained his blood even it was not yet the time. And he is nowhere to be found. What is he planning?

_Does he want to avenge Kagome that bad? There is something amiss here. _

He remembered his conversation with his mistress.

"_We're going to kill Kikyou tonight."_

"_Who is she?"_

"_She is the mortal possessing the angel's blood. Naraku is suppose to bring her to the coven the moment he found her but Naraku didn't, he is infatuated with this woman I can smell her scent in him. He'll surely drink her blood and if that happened and he still comes back to us then it's no treachery, but if he's keeping her alive and to himself then there is definitely wrong with our prince."_

"_What should we do mistress Kagome?_

"_Help me find her; we're going to kill her. I'm sure he's a day walker now, the coven will be safe. We're all going be a day walkers"_

Kouga collected Onigumo's ash. He is going to make a sword out from it and he will use it to kill the yellow-eyed vampire Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome will be avenged, I will kill Sesshoumaru and bring Naraku back to us and if he ever he betrayed us, we're going to feast in his blood and turn him into ash…and as for the half angel… I'm going to make her suffer for the rest of her damned life!"

XOXOXOX

Kikyou sat on top of the edge of the island's highest cliff, staring up at the full moon, below her feet is the deep forest.

Finally her mind is clearer now, she can finally understands all that has happened to her. At last she felt peace with Sesshoumaru. He shielded her from the rest of the world; no one can harm her now, not even Naraku.

_He should have killed me, but instead he made me like him. He let me live…_

"_Do you hate him Kikyou…"_

"_Or…do you love him?" _

"_I will still kill him even if you love him Kikyou"_

"… _I think Naraku has feelings for you"_

"_Because I've learned to love you."_

"_I will live my immortal life with you"_

Sesshoumaru's words echoed in her mind. What will be her answer to all of this? She doesn't want to think about it. She'll have the answer when the right time comes but for now…

"Have you found the answer Kikyou?" She turned to see Sesshoumaru behind her. She stood up and faced him.

"Sesshoumaru, with you I felt peace, can I stay with you for the mean time." He gathered her into his arms, pressing her against him.

"I wish you to stay with me forever" He whispered his lips touching her ears, his breath gliding on her skin.

She nodded.

"Very well Kikyou, I promise to protect you with my life." She embraced him back, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She was so sure on that perfect moment. She made sure he was all that she wanted.

It's just that for a brief moment, for a brief second, she felt that her heart belongs to someone else.

To be continued…

**Silent Huntress**: It's coming to an end: Sesshomuaru versus Naraku is coming up. Do you think lemon scene is needed?

I'm in writing mode, but for Bleach and Tenjou Tenge fics…gomen ne. Thanks to KikXSesshy for reminding me.

Next update: No date yet. Gomen nasai! Write your reviews it might help. Arigatou gosaimasu!

Paste your document here...


End file.
